You'd Never Believe It
by FellStars
Summary: Smash Mansion, a place full of different people and species from all across the worlds. Toon Link wasn't sure why he thought it would be easy to adjust to in the first place.
1. Prologue

_RIGHT. As of December, 9th 2018. This chapter has been updated. Most of the grammar issues are fixed. I had a little bit of trouble with replacing this updated chapter with the old one but at least its here.._

 **Just a little note. In these next two chapters, I refer to Toon Link as Link because it's what he's used to. Thank you for deciding to read th** is. I apprec

* * *

 _Toon Link. Hero Of Winds, I hope that this letter finds you well. You have been accepted to participate as one of the 37 fighters participating in this tournament, you being one of the 18 newcomers introduced into our Brawl fighting ballot. If you decide to join us in this tournament, please meet at a portal which will be opening at 12:00 PM. Good Luck. -Master Hand_

My friend Tetra and I were sailing across the sea going home so I could say goodbye to my family, I glanced over at Tetra, she looked so pretty the sunset illuminated her face and her bright brown eyes were sparkling as she looked out at the sea. Tetra looked back at me with a confused expression as she looked back at me.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing...it's just, Tetra, do you think I'm supposed to be going to this?" I was talking frantically. "I mean, what if you get kidnapped or someone takes Aryll again or-"

"Whoa! calm down Link! if anyone deserves this it's you, we all agree on that I mean your the wind hero!" Tetra said proudly "Well I guess so.." I said quietly before Tetra yelled causing me to jump out of my skin.

"LAND HO!" She said cheerily waving her fist and accidentally waking me in the face.

"Must you do that every time?" I asked in a fake angry tone.

"Only if your gonna act like that!" Tetra said slyly.

As I jumped off the ship I noticed that Tetra was still on it, I went around to the deck to help her off, grabbing her hand before as we walked down the ship she pulled her hand away from mine quickly.

"For the last time! I don't need your help getting off of my OWN ship!" She snapped as she began to walk faster.

"Sorry about that 'Princess!'" I said quietly but she still heard me.

She spun around wildly with a angry look on her face, of course I'm not a crazy person I know that If you call Tetra, Zelda or princess or something like that she'll have your tail! It's just fun to mess with her I ran to the door laughing to avoid her rath I ran around the corner as right into my grandma.

"Link you should know not to run around corners you could hurt someone!" Grandma said before giving me a hug.

"Come on in child I made you something!" She said as we entered my house.

"I looked behind me to see Tetra slowly trailing behind me and decided it was safe enough to go in. Wait! safe enough to go in!? What Am I thinking? of course it's safe it's a house!" I thought.

Interrupting me from my thoughts , Grandma pulled out the largest sweater and put it on me making me struggle to stand up

"Do you like it? I made it especially for you!" She took on look at me and laughed "it might be a little to big though"

"Hey Grandma?" I asked while taking the sweater off and putting in my suitcase "where's-Oof"

Before I had the chance to respond Aryll was already rapping me in a tight hug.

"Linky! Linky! I thought I'd never see you again!" She said giving me a tighter squeeze every time she said my name.

"A-alright I get it I just can't breathe here!" I said quickly.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but didn't the card say that you had to be to the portal at the beach by 12:00 and I'm pretty sure it's 15 after..." Tetra said while checking her watch.

"What!? really!" I said while grabbing my suitcase and quickly giving Grandma and Aryll a hug. "Come on we have to get going!" I yelled while pulling her hand.

Minutes later we reached the beach the portal along with a handrail appeared in front of me, I looked solemnly at Tetra before saying something.

"Well I guess this is goodbye..." I softly said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh come on Mate don't be like that! this should be a celebration I mean your going to the most famous tournament ever!, oh and by the way you BETTER get Kirby's signature for me!" She said while pushing me.

"Okay okay!" I said while trying to hold my ground and stay there.

"Hey wait Link before I forget" Tetra said while she stopped pushing me she then grabbed a huge envelope and handed it to me. "Don't open this until you get there! and if you do open it i'll know trust me!"

I took the huge envelope and held it in hand while putting my suitcase down, I felt my eyes go wide as I looked down at the envelope."Wow Tetra thanks!" I said genuinely surprised.

"Okay mate come on! don't go soft on me now go too that tournament and smash a few of those guys for me!" She said this time successfully pushing me into the portal, I struggled to grab onto the handrail as I wobbled back and forth.

"Oh and by the way see you around 'Linky' " She said while trying not to laugh as I ignored the systems countdown as I felt my cheeks go red at the sound of my nickname.

"TETRA! THAT'S NOT F-" I yelled before getting interrupted by the portal that decided it would be a good time to transport me. I sighed and watched in amazement of the flash of colors that were in front of me. "This will definitely be a new adventure.."


	2. My name is NOT Toon!

_As of 12/13/18 this chapter has officially been updated from grammar mistakes._

**No Bad reviews so I must be doing good! :) Let's go on!**

* * *

The ride was anything but fun.

Link dizzily let go of the handrail and grabbed his bag and the large envelope.

 _Portal will be closing in 3...2...1..._

Link hurriedly ran away from it not hoping to get stuck in it like the last on his own feet he fell to grass and on his face, gaining a grass stain on his freshly washed tunic.

"Ouch!" Link said before looking up at the sight above him. "Woah!"

He had to admit this was one impressive building, the impressive glowing color it admitted from the sun shining down on it, and it's castle like features made it look gallant. Assuming that it was the Smash Mansion, Link made his way towards the front he was surprised he hadn't seen any familiar faces like Sonic or Mario, but he just shook off the thoughts as he opened the door.

"WELCOME TOON LINK!"

"AHH!"

Needless to say he was pretty surprised, He wasn't expecting that many people to welcome him. He looked around at his surroundings there were a few familiar faces like, Mario and Kirby and Ganondorf.

 _Wait GANONDORF!?, what is HE doing here and why does he look so weird?._

Before he could say anything a fat Mario look alike came out of nowhere."Can we go now?" He asked.

The big hand, who Link assumed was Master Hand dismissed everyone before walk-floating over towards him.

"Your room is on the 3rd floor and 4th room down, you will be staying in the Zelda room with Link, Zelda and Ganondorf" Master Hand handed (Hah get it?) Link the keys and then flew away again.

Link just stood there for a bit before getting bored, feeling adventurous he decided to take a look around,walking down what was named the "Mentors Hall" he looked at all of the pictures that were put down the hallway. "I hope I get my picture on that wall.." He thought to himself before someone interrupts his thoughts once again.

"Hey Toon Link!"

Link turned around quickly at the sound of his "new name", he didn't understand how or why they were all calling him it his name was Link for dins sake!

The boy caught sight at Link's anger."Whoa..Sorry Toon Link I just wanted to say hi" The boy with the red hat said.

Toon Link took a deep breath and took his anger off the boy."I'm sorry i'm just really stressed" Link said softly.

"It's alright" The boy said softening up "It was the same for me when I first came here and for scaredy pants here!" The boy said while stepping to the side a trembling boy with blonde hair was standing behind him.

"NESS!" The blonde boy hissed while the red hat dude who Link assumed was Ness smirked. "Cmon Lucas! how are you gonna get over your shyness if you won't talk to anyone?" The blonde boy Lucas just went back behind Ness as he pouted at Ness.

Ness rolled his eyes as Link stifled a laugh at Lucas as Ness began to explain himself. "Well see Luke here just joined last week and i've been tasked with the job of welcoming you two!, so i've been trying to get him to open up a bit y'know to meet some other smashers!" Ness says while looking behind him at Lucas.

"Wait...He arrived a WEEK ago?, am I late?" Link asked.

Ness nervously scratched his head. "Well you see Crazy Hand accidentally gave you the wrong date for coming so all the newcomers came in last week" Ness saw Links saddened expression and tried to make it better. "But I mean you're here now so i'm happy, I thought you weren't going to show up!" Ness said happily.

"Wait.. But when I came in you guy's were all standing there waiting for me?" Link said confused.

"Well uh you see-" Ness began before Lucas interrupted him."We were standing there for three days at the front of the door waiting for you to show up because Master Hand wanted you to have an extra special greeting."

Ness and Link looked at Lucas in Luke!" Ness says with a smirk on his face. "Look who's come out of his bag a bit!"

Lucas looks around nervously and his cheeks turn a bright red color. "Well..I-" Lucas begins, but before he can say anything else a strange beeping noise comes from Ness's wrist.

"Wow! I'ts lunch already!? "Ness says in surprise. "C'mon we have to go before Kirby eats everything like yesterday!" Ness says while grabbing Lucas and running.

As Lucas and Ness disappear he vaguely heard Ness say. "You better hurry before the line gets a mile long!"

Link made his way down the hallway just in time to almost get hit by Wario and his motorcycle,tripping to the floor in surprise a lady in a lilac dress walked over after yelling at the man and helped him up.

"Hi Toon Link" She sweetly and softly said as he stood up Link couldn't believe how pretty she looked in a way she reminded him of Tetra, she smelled of flowers and freshly cut roses and she had pointy ears so Link knew she was Hylian.

"T-thank you!" He quietly said getting embarrassed as he felt his face go red.

"No problem!" She said before smiling at him.

 _Man..she's so pretty_ Link thinks.

"Oh!" She says as she notices her friends coming up behind her."These are my friends Toon Link, this is Peach!" She said while pointing to the lady in a pink dress Peach did a wink and blew a kiss. "This is Mario" She said while pointing to the famous plumber. "And this is my boyfriend, Link" She said while pointing to the older Hylian fighter.

Instantly Link's smile fell as he looked at the other Hylian in shame.

Oh...Heh you have the same name as me and you kind of look like me too!" He sheepishly said.

"Well yeah..." The older and more mature Link said. "Well I am you but from another dimension there's actually 4 of us including you and I"

"Speaking of!" The lady in the purple says "I head you grew up on an island can you tell me about what life's like?" She asks, clearly overexcited.

"I don't know..It's not that interesting.." Link (the younger one) says.

"Well.." The lady in the purple dress says while looking over at the older Link, The older Link nodds. "Well where I live in Hyrule, i'm known as Princess Zelda" She says while looking at the younger Link hoping it will spark some conversation and it worked, younger Links eyes got wide as he began to put the pieces together.

"Y-you're Princess Zelda!?" The younger Link said in amazement before walking into the wall.

"Nice going Loser!" Wario said as he passed by.

"Be quiet you!" Zelda said to Wario.

"Oh.. Toon Link you have to be more careful!, you're awfully clumsy aren't you!" Princess Peach said while the older Link helped out the younger.

"You know I have a question" Younger Link begins as they take their seat in cafeteria "Why do you guys call me Toon Link, I mean I don't even know what a Toon is!" Young Link asks.

"Well you see since our Link arrived first he gets to keep the name okay?" Princess Peach said a little snappishly.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the Lunch was pretty much awkward there was a weird silence around there table, Also Ness wasn't lying about the Lunch line when they arrived they were at the way back of the line and by the time they got to thee seats there was only 15 minutes left for Lunch.

"So-a pass the salt please" Mario awkwardly said as Zelda passed him the salt.

Breaking the silence at there table was a very angry Ness running after a wobbling Wario without his hat.

"YOU DESERVE DEATH!" Ness yells as he pulls out his baseball bat.

Wario then ran over to there table and proceeded to take Mario's hat as he laughed like a lunatic.

"Hey-a get back here-a!" Mario yells while running after Ness and Wario.

"MARIO! be careful!" Peach said while running after him as Zelda rolled her eyes.

"3...2...1" Zelda sarcastically counted down.

"Darnit! I broke a heel!" Princess Peach yelled from the hallway.

"Might as well go help her" Zelda said as she made her way over to the other princess. "I'll see you two later!" Zelda said before going after Peach.

Just as Link (The younger one) was going to say something, Ike came out of nowhere and pushed him down to the floor."You, me,Final destination, no items 3 stock" Ike said super dramatically.

"Wha-" Younger Link begins.

"In 2 minutes" Ike says before running out of the cafeteria.

''Toon Link you should probably get going, Zelda and I will meet you afterwards."

Toon Link the ran out and looked for the battlefield.

(Toon Links P.O.V)

As I made my way into the portal system to get transported inside of the arena a guy named Marth explained the rules to me and what would happen with damage and items, even Master Hand was there, what bothered me was his tone of voice, he spoke to me like I was a small child, I know he wasn't trying to be rude it just was really the distractions out of my head, I began to get ready for the fight between me and Ike.

When me and Ike appeared he didn't seem to be concentrating on the fight, he just stood there waiting for me to attack first I didn't notice but after a while it was becoming really noticeable.  
I ignored the obvious fact and just began to land attacks on him, after a while he fell of the ledge making no attempt to grab it and I won, a big smile spread on my face as I was transported back to the entrance, but before I could talk to Ike he was already gone and around the corner.  
As I walked by the viewing chambers where the others were viewing our fight my curiosity got the best of me as I heard Link, Zelda and Ganon talking, I then went on the inside to get a better view.

"Master Hand said it was a good idea to let the newcomers win, but that was just ridiculous!" Link said.

"Did you see how slow he was? he seems useless just like the other one" I heard Ganondorf say.

"Give him a break!" Zelda than said. "It's just his first fight!"

"That's something coming from you Ganondork!" Link scoffed. "You are practically the slowest fighter here!"

"But I probably could take him on with both of my hands behind my back" Ganondorf laughed.

"Leave the kid alone!" Link yelled at Ganondorf.

"Yeah he just got here!" Zelda said while defending me.

"Shut up Zelda you're just saying that because out of us you're not the weakest anymore!" Ganondorf yelled to Zelda.

"Not while you're here" Zelda muttered

"I don't know how you're dealing with having your'e named shamed like this Link" Ganondorf started "He must be stupid as well as a bad fighter..I heard he didn't get the news when Zelda was explaining how he's not the only Link"

"Ganon-" Zelda started before she was interrupted by Ganondorf.

"Face it.. the kids just another worthless weak clone.. end of story"

The conversation ended there with silence except for a second later when Peach screamed when she saw me hiding behind the doorway, nobody had much time to react though as I felt tears running down my eyes as I ran.

 _Great, now their gonna think i'm a crybaby too._

I ran down the hallway and into the game room where nobody was...well at least I thought.  
As I sat down in the corner I realized why they insisted on calling me Toon Link, I was a worthless copy a clone of someone who was so much better than me I was cheap and a phony.

" Toon Link?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Please..don't call me that" I sadly said as I put my head in my hands.

"Okay then Toony" Ness said misunderstanding. "What's wrong?"

"Everyones calling me Toon Link-" I started before getting interrupted by Ness.

"So what? it's just a name" Ness said.

"Is your hat just a hat?" I said annoyed.

"Sorry... you can continue" Ness said before I started talking again.

As I told my story to Ness I saw sympathy and a friend, someone who I could talk too someone who would be there for me it took me a bit to realize that in all my thoughts and thinking while I was talking that Ness was gone and in his place was Link.  
I jumped back a bit before frowning.

"Go on..It's alright I was listening" He said

"But where did Ness go?" I questioned.

"I told him to go, he has a match against Kirby" Link told me.

"I-I" I stuttered feeling stupid for running away and causing all this drama.

"Don't say a word I already heard it all from Ness when he left." Link said as he pulled up a chair next to me.

"We didn't know you took offense in your new name, we apologize...all of us" Link says while sitting down even sitting down he was still taller than me.

"I know that some people think that you're still just a copy, but the only one who can change that is you" Link says.

I looked up at Link but instead of seeing a hero I saw all he had been this whole time..a friend...a older brother.

"Everyone called me weak and worthless" I mumbled.

Link then did a strange thing, he smiled at me as if I had said the dumbest thing in the universe.

"Do you know how it was for me when I first came to one of these tournaments?" I shook my head. "Nobody had heard of me...Sure the name is famous in Hyrule" The older Link shrugged. "But here, at Smash Mansion" His voice became next to a whisper. "It was worthless and you know how I changed people's opinions of me?" He asked.

I shook my head again.

"I trained I got better stronger and faster, I won a lot of battles and made myself a reputation here, It wasn't that hard since I was gifted with many things, I have the Master sword and the triforce of courage just like you" He ruffled my hair making me feel like a child although it didn't feel too bad.

"The only person who can ever stop you from winning is yourself, they say you're weak so what!?" He grinned. "Prove them wrong. It's not about what people think..It's about what you think" Link said standing up.

I nodded my head holding onto every word he said.

"Today was your first match ever! and in time you'll get used to it" Link concluded, while holding his hand out to walk me back to the hall. "If you want I'm pretty sure you can go say something to Ness and Zelda before dinner if we hurry alright?"

I smiled for the first time in hours.

"Come on then Link let's go!" Link said with a smile on his face.

"Please." I whispered. "Call me Toon Link.


	3. There's a thief among us!

Ahh...Mornings in Smash Mansion the birds were chirping! the sun was shining! and everyone was sleeping..well not everyone,Link and Zelda always were the first people up, Link would walk around the mansion and make sure there were no intruders, sometimes Ike or Sonic would join him. Zelda on the other hand would make tea and go back to her room to study.

"Link" Zelda yawned as she stretched. "Any intruders today?"

"Nope..not while were around" Link tiredly responded.

"Anybody who has any since would know not to mess with us" Zelda said before glancing over at Link seeing his expression.

"Are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Yeah.." Link responded a few seconds after before smiling. "How does he manage to sleep like that?"

Glancing over at Toon Link,Zelda instantly bursted into laughter. Toon Link was halfway off the bed with his head almost touching the of his feet was propped up on the headboard,one arm dangling down by his head the other arm was resting on his stomach, his sheets were so twisted they looked like a rope.

"How did he manage to even get in that position?" Link finished while Zelda was walking over to Toon Link.

Zelda went over to Toon Link and picked him up sitting him upright on the bed.

"The cocous want the money" Toon Link said delirious before falling back asleep.

Zelda and Link instantly burst out into laughter again as an angry Ganondorf woke up.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!" He yelled.

"But I don't have the money yet, the cocous will get me, I don't want them to get me." Toon Link sleepily said in a half awake state.

"I SAID-" Ganondorf started before registering what Toon Link had said. "Wait what?"

Zelda and Link were nearly in tears laughing at Toon Link and Ganon.

"Yes those cocous so demonic" Ganon said while shaking his head.

As soon as Link was going to say something a woman's scream was heard in the mansion causing everyone to wake up.

"Cmon!, Lets go!" Zelda said while dragging Toon Link out of bed.

"Buufle wangle meena" Toon Link said while he was waking up.

Link and Zelda stifled a laugh as they ran down the hallway.

* * *

Minutes later, (and only minutes later because of Toon Link falling asleep while running Link had to pick him up) they reached the source of the scream, all the smashers were crowded around the Fire Emblem room.

"What happened?" Link asked as Mario was trying to hush everyone down.

"Okay!, Everyone quiet" Ike yelled surprisingly it worked as everyone was now quiet and looking at Mario for instruction.

"We have-a confirmed that-a the scream came from-a here" Mario said while murmurs echoed the hallways.

"But Mario" Ness spoke up. "Lucas and I heard a girls scream"

"Go ahead" Ike said tiredly to Marth. "Tell them"

"Well..the scream was me" Marth shamefully admitted.

"You can scream that high?" Sonic asked/Said

Laughter enveloped the mansion as Marth pouted.

"Guys it's not funny someone took my crown." Marth then said very seriously.

"So what the guy lost his tiara why should we care?" Wolf asked.

"BECAUSE ITS MINE!" Marth yelled.

"I'm sorry you lost your crown Marth" Lucas said softly.

"Yeah! we'll catch whoever took it!" Ness said enthusiastically.

"But it is a little early to do anything dontcha think?" Yoshi asked.

And with that all the smashers went back to there quarters to prepare for their fights.

"Gahh!" Link said as he struggled to hold Toon Link up.

"Why don't you just drop him then he'll wake up?" Ganondorf sarcastically said.

"I still don't get how he's slept through this!" Zelda said as she opened the door to the Zelda room.

"Well I don't know about you but i'm tired" Link said while putting Toon Link back in bed.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go back to sleep for a bit" Zelda voiced.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Link, Zelda and Ganon instantly shot up away from there tiredness and once again made there way out of the Toon Link awoke this time.

This time the disturbance was in the Earthbound/Mother room, an distressed Ness stood teary eyed in the middle of the room.

"(What is it this time?)" Bowser roared.

"What happened Ness?" Samus asked Ness as she knelt beside him.

"It's gone..." Ness said softly.

"Whats gone?" Zelda asked intuitive.

"There all gone! "Ness said softly again.

"Ness-" Zelda started.

"SOMEONE TOOK ALL MY HAT'S! EVEN THE ONE I WAS WEARING!" He yelled clearly upset.

"So what?" Snake said uncaring. "It's just a hat"

"Oh shoot he just messed up" Sonic said.

"It's just a hat...IT'S JUST A HAT!" Ness said angrily before jumping onto Snakes shirt pulling him to the floor.

"I'll stuff these grenades down your throat and force you to eat them" Ness said in a dark voice.

"Okay...Ness I know your upset but we can find your hat's!" Zelda said while pulling him off of Snake.

"What do they look like?" Olimar shyly asked.

"Well..I have black,brown,red,orange,yellow,light green,light blue,purple,pink and white one...But I only brought my Red,black,purple and Pink one" Ness admitted.

"AHHHH!"

"Not again..." Wolf muttered as they walked over to the ice climbers room.

"Our Wii is gone!" Popo sadly said.

"You have a Wii? COOL!" Toon Link asked happily clearly underestimating the importance of the circumstance.

"No we were borrowing it from Ness" Nana said as Ness looked on in shock.

"Why me?" Ness groaned.

A gust of wind then went around as some people were affected by it and others unfazed.

"huh?" Toon Link said as he felt his head feeling something empty wear something once was. "My HATS GONE!"

"Hmm that's strange" Zelda said earning a few head turns.

"Iv'e noticed that in every room their calendars been messed with.." Zelda said.

"Which would make today April 1st...we've all been fooled!" Zelda said surprised ."Look this was all a set up and the perpetrator would have gotten away with it if he didn't leave one clue behind" Zelda then held up a piece of garlic.

"Wario!" 35 and a half angry sleep deprived smashers said angrily.

"You woke us up at 1AM! "Ganondorf said.

"You stole my Hat's and Wii u!" Ness angrily said.

"You made me almost get killed by Ness!" Snake said.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep!" Peach said annoyed.

"HI!" Kirby said happily.

Wario looked around anxiously for his motorcycle before making a run for it.

As an angry group of smashers ran after him, only a few stayed behind.

"Well that sure was one way to start the day" Link said to Zelda.

"What do you say Link?" Zelda asked. "I don't have any matches planned. Wan't to play a game of chess."

"Sure" Link said with a smile.

* * *

 **I know this one didn't really focus on Toon Link but I promise the next one especially will!, please review and give a follow if you enjoyed!**

 _As of 12/09/18 Grammar mistakes are updated._


	4. What's with you?

**Call me guest! and Newbiee Thank you for your reviews! I'm hoping for this next chapter to be a bit longer and I'll try to make it at least 2 thousand words, but enough I better stop yammering cause no one reads Author notes anymore these days.**

* * *

After getting the well needed sleep after that they needed, the samshers decide to make a start in there day, everyone then decided to go on with there day, even if Wario got a few angry stares or had a hard time.A tired Lucas and Ness then entered the cafeteria and Toon Link made there way over to them.

"Hey guy's!"Toon Link happily said as he ran over to them once looking at them he jumped in fear.

"Woah guy's you tired or what?"He joked.

Ness angrily walked past him grumbling about something as he sat down and slammed his breakfast tray down at the table Toon Link was sitting at, Toon Link looked confused at Lucas as the blonde put a hand on his shoulder.

"We had a long night"He said in a tired voice.

Toon Link grabbed his breakfast and nervously ate it while looking at Ness, Lucas was so tired he practically was falling asleep as his head loomed over his omelette that he grabbed for breakfast. Ness however was shoving his food angrily in his mouth as he ate fast.

"Ness don't you think you should slow down?"Toon Link asked before earning a glare so evil from Ness that he suddenly became not so hungry.

"Ness calm down"Lucas said while waking up."Toon Link didn't do anything to you."

"Sorry Toon..."Ness said less angry well at least in Ness p.o.v, To Toon Link it didn't seem any different.

"Why are you guys so tired anyway?, I mean with the disturbance earlier with Wario and everything but you guys should have gotten a decent amount of sleep..."Toon Link started before trailing off.

"Well If Lucas didn't keep on bugging me while I was trying to sleep maybe I would have gotten more sleep.."Ness muttered.

"What!?"Lucas said as he heard Ness."You're blaming this on ME?, you're the one who keep on kicking my bed and yelling in your sleep!, not to mention we didn't go to bed until 2 AM because you were washing your hat's in the sink for an hour!"

"Well it's someone's fault.."Ness said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Guy's look how did all this even start? you guy's are supposed to be best friends!"Toon Link said while the two glared at each other.

"Well you see it all started with Lucas's Lotion and him complaining about sun screen"Ness angrily said.

"WHAT!? I never even did that!"Lucas complained.

"Let me tell you how it happened!"Lucas started as we peacefully went into a flashback.

(Flashback)

* * *

Lucas made his way back to the Mother/Earthbound room, ' _There was no purpose in going after Wario'_ Lucas had thought, he didn't even care anyway Wario probably had already been reprimanded by Mario or an angry Ness.

Lucas chuckled as he pulled up his covers and then tried to go to sleep,that is before Ness slammed the door open.

"THIS DUMB HAT SMELLS LIKE WARIO!"Ness yelled as Lucas was desperately trying to sleep.

"Okay Ness"Lucas said calmly."Could you please lower your voice?"

"SORRY LUCAS BUT I'M GOING TO GO TURN ON THE WATER AT ITS HIGHEST PRESSURE AND MAKE A BIG MESS IN THE BATHROOM THAT THE R.O.B'S JUST SPENT HOURS WORKING ON!"Ness yelled back as he was 'Washing' his hat's.

"Ness!?"Lucas calmly voiced."What are you doing in there?"

"OOPS!"Ness said in his loudest voice he could muster.

"Ness!"Lucas yelled after seeing what he did."You just ruined the Wii u!"

"LUCAS!"Ness yelled as he grabbed the blonde."Look at what you just did!"He said while grabbing a picture of him and Paula out of nowhere that was now soaked in the water.

"What!?"Lucas said in his most mature voice."How is this my fault?"

"BECAUSE I BLAME YOU ON EVERYTHING CAUSE I'M A BIG BABY!"Ness than yelled.

(Flashback interrupted)

* * *

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"Ness angrily yelled at Lucas.

"Yeah that doesn't seem like Ness would say that"Toon Link voiced.

"Well he might as well have done that because he was so mean yesterday!"Lucas said as he huffed.

"Since Lucas got to share, I believe Ness should have a chance to share."Toon Link said as he patted Ness on the back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"Ness snapped.

"Okay! Okay!"Toon Link yelped as he stepped back.

(flashback)

* * *

*Mutter, Mutter, Mutter* "Dumb Lucas" *Mutter*

(Flashback interrupted)

* * *

"Uh..Ness I can't hear you"Toon Link sheepishly said as Ness shot him a glance.

"Fine.."Ness mumbled.

(Flashback Continued...)

* * *

"Look I'm not good at telling stories so...yeah this might not be so good"Ness told Toon Link before starting.

Ness walked back to his room as he smelled his hat's and carefully cradled his Wii u, unfortunately for him, the hat's smelled just like dumb old Wario.

" _This is so stupid"_ Ness thought as he walked into the room.

"LUCAS!?"Ness yelled before realizing his blonde friend was already asleep."Oops"

Ness said as he saw Lucas begin to stir.

"Sorry about that Lucas"Ness started as he went over to the bathroom in order to wash the smell off of the hats, He then slowly turned the faucet on trying to make as least noise as he could...unfortunately he failed.

Ness then tripped on something that was underneath him and he grabbed onto the faucet and turned both of the heads causing the water to go at full force.

"oops"Ness sheepishly said as he saw his precious Wii u covered in water.

Lucas then came in running at full speed holding a picture of Ness and Paula.

"Ness are you okay?"Lucas asked as he continued running towards a puddle of water.

Before Ness could warn him, Lucas tripped on the puddle and fell.

Ness watched in agony as the picture floated slowly down into the puddle of water, and there was nothing Ness could do...except for yell at Lucas.

"LUCAS HOW COULD YOU!?"Ness yelled in a hurt voice.

"Huh?..what?"The blonde said before coming to his senses."NESS!"Lucas said before jumping up and running over to the skateboard thing..

"YOU BROKE MY WALKING COFFEE TABLE!"Lucas said near to tears.

"I-I didn't mean to Lucas!"Ness stammered.

"Don't worry about it..."Lucas said before angrily walking over to his bed and pestering Ness for the rest of the night.

* * *

(Flashback interrupted)

"You make it seem like all this was my fault!"Lucas angrily said.

"That's because it was!"Ness yelled back to him before looking over to Toon Link in questioning.

"What do you think Toon Link?"They said simultaneously.

"Well..."Toon Link said while flipping his notebook over."It seems as both as your stories have stuff in common, like the water faucet and such but they both are so out of character that it's impossible to tell who's actually telling the truth!, if I could find out what ACTUALLY happened that would be great!"Toon Link said while reading his notes.

"Actually"R.O.B said while walking(/wheeling/whatever he does to walk) over to them. "I believe I can help on this one..."

(Flashback)

"Wait!"Toon Link said while interrupting the flow of the story."Who said you could just come out of nowhere and interrupt us like that?"

"Well I think the readers would want an exclamation of how it started"R.O.B satated as a crack in the wall formed an piece dropped down and hit Toon Link hitting him on the head. (Flashback continued.)

* * *

As me and Fellow R.O.B's were going and making our rout's, we heard a disturbance in the MOTHER/EARTHBOUND room, making our way over to your quarters we then initiated CODE BLUE and placed a camera in your room.

"HI LUCAS!...oops"

"Hey!...could you please lower your voice? I'm trying to sleep"

"Sure!...Sorry about that Luke"

"It's alright!"

Ness walked into the bathroom grabbing soap and turning the faucet on, he then slipped on the walking table that Lucas owned.

"Ouch.."

Lucas ran in from the other side of the room and then promptly slipped on a puddle of standing water and the picture of Ness and Paula that was on a nearby desk, floated towards a particularly large puddle of water.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"MY SATURN WALKING TABLE!"

They both angrily grumbled at each other as they walked up into bed and went to sleep.

(30 minutes later)

*Snoring sounds*

"Uhh Ness?"Lucas voiced after being woken up.

*Snoring sounds continue*

"Ness!"Lucas then said a little more louder.

*Snoring gets louder*

"NESS!"He yelled causing his counterpart to get scared and yell.

"AHH! NO PORKY!"Ness yelled before tripping on the topside of his bed and fall down the side of the bunk bed.

Lucas then held back his laughter as he looked at the hurt Ness, but it was kind of hard.

"You think that's funny?"Ness said angrily as his nose bled.

"Ness?"Lucas said softly and sympathetically as soon as he saw his nose but as soon as he saw were his blood was dripping his sadness turned to anger.

"NESS THOSE ARE MY SHIRTS YOUR BLEEDING ON!"

Ness in surprise then looked down on the floor to see Lucas's shirts."Why are your shirts on the floor anyway?!"Ness asked.

"Just go back to bed"Lucas angrily yelled at Ness as Ness scrambled up the bed.

And everytime Ness tried to sleep Lucas would kick the top of the bunkbed as hard as he could, therefore getting zero sleep in the whole night.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Wow.."Ness started.

"So who told you that you could put a camera in our room anyway?"Lucas asked.

" I AM NOT AUTHORIZED TO TELL YOU"R.O.B said before walking(wheeling/gliding/or whatever he does) away.

"So a.."Ness started while awkwarley glancing at Lucas.

"Ness i'm sorry!"Lucas said sympathetically before hugging Ness and crying.

"I'm sorry too Lucas"Ness said while awkwardly patting him on the back.

"And the amazing one maned team of Toon Link once again saves the day!"Toon Link says cheerfully.

"Uh Toony hate to tell you but it was actually R.O.B that helped"Ness said as Toon Link scowled.

"Fine then..Hey want to play some video games before the fight?"Toon Link happily asked them.

"Sure!"Lucas said as they walked out of the cafeteria as they noticed that no one was in the room with them.

"Hey.."Ness started. "Where is every-"He started before Link, Ike and Marth came running in the cafeteria.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?"The three said in unison.

"Toon! you missed your match with me!"Link said.

"NESS! we had a fight 30 minutes ago!"Ike voiced.

"Uh..actually I came for support."Marth said while sporting a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?"Lucas questioned while the other two kids eyes widened in fear.

"Don't ask"Marth tiredly voiced.

"So much for the video games"Toon Link whispered to Ness.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews that I got!, as apart of the reviews, I gave you a bonus sneak peek!:**

 _Tetra/Princess Zelda,_

 _You have been invited to visit your friend TOON LINK and visit the mansion as apart of our 10 year anniversary._

Tetra read the message over again before smiling, it had been a while since she had seen him, she was starting to miss the guy.

 _"See you soon Link.."_ Tetra thought as she put the envelope in her bag.

 **When Tetra get's to visit Smash Mansion as apart of the 10 year anniversary, what will happen when she visits? and why hasn't Link opened the package she gave him?, and also the biggest question of all..Who is this other Zelda? and why is Link so interested in her?**

 **I can't wait to see you guy's in the next chapter of: _You'd Never Believe!_**


	5. We need to talk

**I can't wait for this one!, I think this was my most anticipated chapter that I have written!, I'll be combing two story ideas but the main focus will be on the last chapter's spoiler.**

* * *

Captain Falcon sighed, his presence hasn't been as ferocious as last year, he had been looked up too and admired last year! and now... now most of the focus had been on the dumb newbies.

"Hey peach!?"He called over to the blonde.

"Yes?"She called sweetly

"SHOW ME YAH MOVES IN AN ARM WRESTLE!"He pronounced before

* * *

Toon Link always was the last person up in the Zelda room, it started with Link than Zelda, Ganondorf then finally Toon Link. but that would change today!, Toon Link was pulling an all nighter and...yeah never mind.

" _Toony_!"

" _Toon Link!"_

 _"Sweetheart! you have to wake up!"_

 _"Iv'e got this Zelda!"_

 _"Hey Mini me wake up!"_

With a groan Toon Link reluctantly woke up, the curtains which were back caused the sun to shine directly in his eyes,with a yawn and a stretch he opened his eyes and as once again alive to the world.

"Hey there!, any longer and I would think of calling up to have a look at you!"Zelda said smile.

"Told you I'd be able to wake him up!"Link said happily as he bent down over to Toon Link."Guess what day it is!?"

"Uhh.."Toon Link tiredly began."Monday?"

"No-well yes but..Today is the 10th anniversary of Smash Mansion so today all the adults get to do triple the fighting!, and there's also a surprise later!"Link said while flashing a huge smile.

"Mmm"Toon Link said in response before walking over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Link frowned before Zelda came around and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"It's a little a little early to be doing all that hugging and kissing don't you think?"Ganondorf said while putting on his cape.

"Oh..who asked you?"Link said as he once again kissed Zelda.

 **Knock Knock**

"Hey Toon Link! Ness is here"Zelda called.

Toon Link quickly got out of the shower and got dressed before going out to great his friend as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria Ness began to ask him some questions.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?"Toon Link asked.

"Have you ever wondered who makes the cafeteria food?"Ness asked

"Ness what?...how am I supposed to know..That's like asking how Kirby can eat so much!"Toon Link while laughing.

"Or why Snake like's his boxes so much!"Ness added.

"Or why Lucas's hair always sticks up!"Toon Link said again laughing.

"Or-"Ness started before freezing.

"What?"Toon Link asked confused.

"Captain Falcon just lost to Peach in an arm wrestle!"Ness said while pointing at them and laughing.

Indeed Falcon did lose to Peach, Toon Link burst into laughter at the speed racers misfortune, but before he could say anything Captain Falcon picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

"SHOW ME YA LUNCH MONEY!"

Toon Link squirmed against his tight grip on his shirt before responding.

"WHAT!? THE FOOD HERE IS FREE!"Toon Link yelled as he kicked Captain Falcon in the face and hopped down and onto the floor.

"Nice move Toon!"Ness said while giving him a high five.

"Hey where's Lucas?"Toon Link asked.

"Lucas had a fight with Marth this morning"Ness said while shrugging.

"Oh...well..what do we do now?"Toon Link asked in a bored manner.

* * *

(Tetra's P.O.V)

I wen't to the spot where Link got sucked up before he went to the smash tournament, waving a good bye to my crew mates I waited for the portal to open and when it did I jumped through.

The portals ride wasn't that scary as I thought it would be to be honest, as I let go of that handrail I grabbed my bag and made my way to the front of the mansion, I have to admit it was a beautiful sight. I entered the mansion just as a voice came from above scaring me out of wits end.

 _ **Tetra/Princess Zelda has arrived!**_

"What in Dans name was that?"I ask before a recognizable figure known as Mario came up to me.

"Hi-a! welcome to-a smash-a mansion!"Mario pronounced before a giant hand came out of nowhere and pushed him.

" THAT'S MY JOB!"The hand said before clearing his voice

"Welcome to Smash Mansion Tetra!"He said before handing me a map.

"You are here and your weird boyfriend is somewhere..I don't know have fun!"The hand said before disappearing.

"HEY WAIT!"I called before rolling my eyes.

 _How in the world am I supposed to find Link?_

(3rd person P.O.V)

Tetra made her way down the hallway, smelling the good smell of good smelling food, she decided to make her way to the cafeteria where she saw her friend talking with a brown haired dude with a hat on.

"...Hot dog buns, Ice cream, Jello and umm...Kangaroo meat!"The brown haired kid said.

"No! you can't buy Kangaroo at a grocery store!"Toon Link said.

"Really!? and how are you supposed to know?"Ness said with a sly look on his face.

"Well..I just know!"Toon Link said defensively before walking up to a nearby Meta Knight.

"Hey Meta Knight! can you buy Kangaroos in a grocery store?"Toon Link asked as Meta knight looked t him like he was the most retarded kid in the universe.

Meta Knight transported out of the cafeteria after shaking his head ant a now embarrassed Toon Link.

"Hey Link!"

Toon Link didn't turn even turn around, he had gotten so used to his nickname Toon Link and thought that someone was calling for his older counterpart.

"Hey Toon Link I think that girl is trying to talk to you!"Ness said with a huge grin on his face.

Toon Link looked over to the right before seeing his friend Tetra.

"Tetra!"He called happily before running over to her.

"Why are you here?...How are you here?...Is there any danger?...DO I NEED TO GET MY SWORD?...Who kidnapped you!?...Is that really you?"Toon Link said quickly while looking her over for any scars or bruising.

"Okay okay!"The poor girl said while trying to get Toon Link to stop asking questions.

"Okay one question at a time...I'm here be cause I got a invitation to be here for the 10th anniversary...I came here through the same portal you wen't through...Theres no danger you don't need to get your sword and nobody kidnapped me because I wouldn't be here if I did get kidnapped.."Tetra answered.

"..."  
"Are you real?"Toon Link then asked quietly but loud enough

"What in the world?...OF COURSE I'M REAL!"Tetra yelled.

"Oh sorry!"Toon Link said while he backed off."Anyway!"He said while seeing Lucas walk in the cafeteria.

"These are my friends...Ness and Lucas!"Toon Link said while grabbing each of there arm's and pulling them over to her.

"Hi! welcome to Smash Mansion!"Ness said while Lucas shyly shook her hand.

"DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE DOING MY JOB?"Crazy Hand announced.

"Uh...Yes?"Ness pronounced dumbly before getting flicked away by him.

"NOBODY DOES MY JOB!"Crazy Hand said before disappearing.

"Uh oh!?"Lucas said before running out the room to find Ness.

"So Tetra! Red or Purple?"Toon Link said out of the blue.

"Purple?"Tetra questioned.

"Aww man I was hoping you'd say Red!...He's nicer"Toon Link said while holding her hand and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Aww thats so sweet!"a sweet sounding voice sounded.

"I know!"A memorable voice said.

"Now ladies you wouldn't wan't to embarrass him would you?"another voice said.

"Uhh T-Tetra"Toon Link said while letting go of her hand."These a-are my friends Peach,Link and _Zelda!"_

 _"Was it just her (Tetra I meen) or did he seem a little weird when he said Zelda's name?"_ Tetra thought.

"Anyway let's go before the other's see us-I mean before the thing I have to show you is gone!"Toon Link said frantically.

"Aww I think we embarrassed him!"Zelda said.

"He's so cute when he's flustered!"Peach said while pinching Toon Links cheek.

"Okay!..Let's go and let him enjoy his time with his friend"Link said as he began to guide them away.

"Whats up with that two timer?"Tetra said while begging to walk."And why were you so embarrassed?"

"First off Link is definitely NOT a two timer!, Mario would kill him if he began to date Peach!"Toon Link said while laughing."And I'm not sure why i'm embarrassed"He said as a awkward silence took place.

"So..were were we?"Toon Link began."Oh Yeah! I was just about to show you-

"HEY TOON LINK!"Someone called

Toon Link and Tetra turned around to see Nana and Popo who were carrying pieces of wood.

"Oh!"He called excitedly."Tetra this is Nana and Po-"He began before Nana grabbed him by his collar.

"We don't have time for that!"She said.

"Yeah! Lucas needs your help!"Popo said.

"Well than why didn't you guy's help him?"Toon Link asked.

"..."

"Yeah Nana? why didn't we just help him?"Popo asked earning a glare from Nana.

"Well!..Because! NOW HURRY!"Nana said before pushing him and giving him the pieces of wood.

"Well actually Link and I were-"Tetra began before seeing that her friend was already gone.

Rolling her eyes Tetra ran off to find her friend.

(10 Minutes Later)

"There we go! all fixed!"Toon Link said while putting Ness baseball back together.

"Do you think he'll notice?"Lucas worriedly asked.

"Probably.."Toon Link said while looking at the taped up pieces of wood.

"Oh nooooooo!"Lucas said while running away as Ness came up to Toon Link seeing the broken bat in his hand.

"Wait Lucas!"Toon Link called while not seeing Ness behind him.

"What did you do to my bat?"Ness asked darkly.

"Uhh I DIDN'T DO IT!"Toon Link said fast."POPO DID IT!"

Ness ran away to find the blue eskimo just as Tetra found Toon Link.

"Whew..Finally found you!"Tetra said relieved.

"Oh! There you are!"Toon Link said happily.

"Hey Toon Link?"A timid Olimar said while walking up to him."Could you do a favor for me?"

"Sure!"Toon Link said without thinking.

Tetra rolled her eyes and began to walk with Toon Link knowing how it would end.

That's pretty much how the day wen't, Poor Toon Link washed Peach's dress, Cleaned Captain Falcons car, shined Ike's sword, got Kirby grapes and took Wario for a walk.(JK), Needless to say Tetra was fed up.

As the sun wen't down Toon Link wiped the off his brow and smiled, making his way to the cafeteria once again for dinner.

"Wow this day sure wen't by quickly..aye Tetra?"Toon Link said while cocking and eyebrow at her.

"Whatever.."She grumbled while opening the door to the cafeteria and sitting down.

After a while seeing that Tetra seemed upset Toon Link began to ask her something.

"Hey Tetra..Are you ok-"Toon Link managed before Pit called from across the table.

"Hey Toon Link! Can you-"Pit started before Tetra blew up.

"NOOO! HE CAN'T NOW STOP BEING SO BLOODY LAZY AND DO IT YOURSELF!"

(Tetra's P.O.V)

"AND YOU!"I yelled while pointing a finger at him."THIS DAY HAS BEEN TERRIBLE BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR DUMB FRIENDS"I yelled out at him.

"Tetra I-"Link said with a hurt expression before I interrupted him.

"Leave me alone! you're just as dumb and cowardice as the last of them! I don't know why I let a dumb kid on my ship like you..."I said angrily without seeing how my words were affecting him.

"I wish you just get out of my life!"I said without thinking I saw his eyes widen and lip tremble, his eyes glistened with tears.

 _"Oh for the love of Dan what have I done?"I thought._

"O-okay"I heard him softly say.

He turned around and walked away quickly, I saw one of his friends go up to him and out a hand on his shoulder which Link quickly shoved away. His other friend who's eyes were full of anger turned around and scowled at me before walking up to me.

"Now what'd you do that for!?"Ness asked in a low tone."Toon Link had something made for you..he didn't mean to make you upset like that Tetra"

"Don't talk to me."I said angrily as I walked out of that dreaded cafeteria where everyone was looking at me.

I turned around and ran down the hallway, out to the garden an up onto the balcony, I sat down before putting my hands on my face try not ot break down and cry.

 _Why was I so angry at him?, i't wasn't his fault! There wasn't a solid reason to be so angry_ : I had let some petty problem get out of hand and blew up.

What was my problem?;She felt horrible but there was no way she would be able to face him right now. Maybe he would decided to leave or return back hoe to live with his grandmother and Aryll, she hoped that wasn't the case. goddess she was a terrible friend.

She shivered before hugging her arms to add heat...I't was so cold.

Just then the door opens and Link emerged from the opening.

"You look cold"Link said as he walked up and put a blanket on her.

We sat there for another minute just right next to each other sitting in silence. I heard Link begging to hum a tune as he looked up at the stars.

"Why are you being so nice?"I asked him as he looked confused.

He paused for a moment then he shrugged and then began to talk.

"There's no purpose in being angry...I- I mean I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Tetra this day as supposed to be about you and I blew it..You really are right I am a coward" HE of all people said before looking down at his arms.

"Oh for the love of Dan Link, It's not your'e fault! iv'e just made a Molehill out of an Anthill!"I said while tears started forming in my eyes.

"Tetra...please don't cry..you know I hate it"He softly said.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

(Toon Links p.o.v)

Her eyes were tinted red, but still nonetheless beautiful,We stared deep into each others eyes I observed her in a way I never had stepped closer to me so close that our lips were only centimeters away. I glanced down at her lips and felt myself getting closer...or was she? I couldn't tell and honestly didn't care. She looked so pretty...Her eyes flicked shut as our lips were about to meet, and I followed suit a brief moment after.

The sensation of her lips were...tingling. They were soft and she was kissing me!, and I was kissing her!. goddess what was happening?, how had it come to this?, I had been wanting this for weeks now!. She was kissing me firmly-softly but with intention.I wasn't much better but I tried to do as best as I could.

How long had they stayed like this?, I't felt like eternity , but it was probably only a few seconds. I tenderly drew away and opened my eyes to observe her, she looked bewildered as if I just told her the biggest secret in the whole world. Blinking she stared at me her lips parted as if she was about to say something but before she could I found myself leaning in once more and taking her lips against mine.

As we lost ourselves in the moment I found myself resisting the urge to fall on the floor from my weak knees, but she was so much more important it was making it pretty hard to focus on standing up.

(3rd person P.O.V)

After a long infinite period of time she pulled away and could not suppress a huge face grew hotter as he studied the genuine look she gave him.

"So...how was that?"He sheepishly asked.

"I think..."She started before Master Hand pronounced that it was time for her to go, smiling she shot him a wink before walking down the stairs.

"I think you have given me lots to think about"She said while smiling.

She disappeared from view and he felt his knees give mind was racing about what just happened, but the buzzing feeling didn't compare to the absence of pressure on his mouth..He couldn't believe it just happened but it felt was so much going on that he didn't even try to put it into words. so he didn't try.

Rather, he let the moment of her itching closer to him replay in his mind, until his aching muscles caught up and he drifted off to sleep.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice the girl come back up and gently gave him a small kiss before putting the blanket over him.

" _Goodbye Link...see you soon one day"_

(Back with Ness and Popo)

Ness walked up to Popo in the hallway holding a ball in his hand.

"Oh! Hey Ness!"Popo said before seeing the ball in his hand."What do you have there?"

Ness smashed the ball in his hand before responding."No one breaks my Baseball bat's"

"Look! we can resolve this can't we? no need for violence"Nana said to Ness.

"At the smash Mansion Violence isn't the answer"Ness said while looking down.

"Oh Good!"  
"IT'S THE QUESTION AND THE ANSWER IS YESS!"Ness said while smashing the smash ball.

Everyone than ran for cover and screamed, except for Popo who was confused as to what the question was in the first place.

"Wow!"Tetra said as she grabbed her bags."Really pretty Light show!"

* * *

 **Okay! how did you like it!? this is the longest chapter Iv'e written..I decided to add Captain Falcon in on this chapter because when I was looking at the stats for Smash Bro's last night it said that he was the loneliest character..**

 **Poor Falcon.. :)**

 **I't also said "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE NOW HAD 200 PRAT FALLS!"**

 **... Thanks...thank you so much.**

 **Anyway for insurance references...XD I have to give credit to** _The Great Chicken Misama_ **for the last line with Ness and Popo. IT DOSEN'T BELONG TO ME!.**


	6. The only fool here is you!

**You guy's are so sweet!, thank you for all the reviews!, and guest i'll post your request for next chapter it's an awesome idea and it's hilarious and just so Toon Linkish!. Anyway let's get started with the next chapter!.**

* * *

 _"Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of water to reflect upon yourself"- Sheik, Ocarina of Time._

Toon Link was on a mission; get inside the mansion Without! anyone seeing him, he'd somehow fallen asleep outside after the whole incident with Tetra yesterday. Creeping he carefully opened the door..too fast and it would make a huge creaking noise that would wake up everybody in the mansion!. He slowly opened the door successfully getting in without the creaking noise from the door!

 _Success_ _!  
_

"Hey kid!"

Jumping and letting go of the door, it made a huge slamming sound behind him...so much for a quiet entrance...it would be just a second before the older authorities would be coming downstairs! Toon Link had to get out of there and fast!.

"Mama Mia!"Mario's voice was heard saying his famous trademark.

"Who goes there?"Falco then questioned.

"Hey kid"Captain Falcon said again."Hurry before you get caught!"

Not knowing what to do, Toon Link quickly followed after him glancing behind himself looking for a trace of smashers or anyone who would be following behind Falcon led Toon Link to an dark door in the corner of the mansion and slowly opened it with a crazy look on his face...and Toon Link didn't suspect anything.

"Thanks Captain Fal-MMPH"

Captain Falcon had pied Toon Link in his face with a pie he got from literally out of nowhere, Captain Falcon then burst into laughter without realising that he was attracting the unwanted attention of Mario and group.

"What'd you do that for?"Toon Link asked angrily.

"Well..uhh"Captain Falcon said nervously while seeing the flashlights start to go down the hallway they were in."You see kid it's April fools day and your supposed to make jokes..so bye! FALCON RUN!"

Mario who had Wario on a leash started tracking Captain Falcon down and chasing after him after him while Captain Falcon ran. Meanwhile, Toon Link was sitting on the floor with the pie still on his face.

" _April Fools day?...What in dan's name is that?"_

(Later that morning)

Lucas and Ness were waiting for Toon Link to come join them at breakfast therfere initiating a conversation that was extremely boring for Ness but extremely interesting for Lucas.

"My bike got stolen recently..."Lucas said in a downtrodden voice.

"Mmhhm"Ness said while clearly not listening.

"But I figured the person who stole it would be more happy then I would be sad to lose it so therefore the happiness in the world has increased!"Lucas said very innocently.

"Mmhhm"Ness then said again.

"Ness"Lucas sweatdropped"Are you even listening?"

"Mmhhm"

"Are you a dork?"Lucas then questioned.

"Mmhhm"

"And I'm so much better than you?"

"Mmhhm"

"And my hair look's ten times better that your's?"

"Mmhm"

"Say.."Ness said while snapping out of his daze."Where is TL anyway?"

If on cue Toon Link walked into the cafeteria with a puzzled expression on his face, he also had a pie crust on his hat which Kirby happily ate as he walked towards the table.

"Hey Toon Link!"Lucas said excitedly.

"Mhmm"Toon Link murmured.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP IGNORING ME!"Lucas yelled bringing Toon Link out of his daze.

"You see.."Toon Link said while sitting down."Iv'e been thinking.."

"You'll wanna be careful you might blow a fuse!"Ness said sarcastically while Lucas giggled.

"You see early this morning Captain Falcon pied me in the face..."Toon Link said while tapping his feet on the floor."The he said something about April Fools day...What is that?"

"Oh!"Ness said with a smile on his face.

"Hmm I thought April fools day was.."Lucas began.

"OHH!"Ness then said with a larger smile on his face.

"But Ness I thought-"Lucas then tried to say again.

"OHHHHH!"Ness said with a smile so big it almost reached his ears.

"Okay Ness could you stop doing that please? it's kinda freaking me out now!"Lucas sweat dropped.

"Okay but look...IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY! the one day were we can do pranks and get in trouble without actually getting in trouble!"Ness said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ness that made absoluteness no since.."Lucas said with his arms crossed.

"And neither did the word you just said Lucas.."Toon Link pointed out.

"Exactly! NOW COME ON!"Ness said while grabbing Lucas's arm and running off to cause mischief in the mansion.

"You coming Toon?"Ness asked while coming back around near the door of the cafeteria.

"Actually I'll think I'll sit this one out"Toon Link said while sitting down again.

"Alright! see ya later TL"Ness said while dragging Lucas by his arm.

* * *

(With the angel Pit)

Pit was holding box of heart shaped arrows that Lady Palutena had sent him a few days ago for April fools day, and this was exactly the perfect moment to use them! Ignoring the Caution label full of information that would be useful for Pit to read he held them up in the air and randomly fired 3 arrows...hitting Zelda, Toon Link and Link.

Link ran over to Zelda with a lovesick expression on his face..he clearly was the first person who got hit by the arrow.

"Ohh Zelda you look beautiful! is it something you did with your hair?"Link asked while kissing Zelda's hand.

"O-h L-ink!"Zelda started to say.

"Hush my darling..I wouldn't wan't you to tire your precious beautiful lips out by talking.."Link said in between kisses."I love you Zelda"

"Oh Link.."Zelda said clearly touched by his display of love."I love-"

And at that moment she was hit by one of Pit's arrows and unfortunately the first thing she saw was...

"TOON LINK SWEETHEART COME HERE!"Zelda called so sweetly that it made Kirby and Jigglypuff grimace.

"Huh?"Toon Link said as he saw Zelda running towards him.

"Aww your so cute sweety I just wan't to eat you up!"Zelda said while squishing his cheeks.

"U-uh Z-zelda?"Toon Link said confused and embarrassed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Link said angrily with his sword raised to his neck.

"L-L-LINK!"Toon Link said while jumping in fear."I-I-TS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

And at that moment Pit's arrow landed right on his back.. and unfortunately the first thing he saw was Snakes box Toon Link hastily grabbed Snakes box and started hugging it.

"Ohhh you and me were meant to be!"Toon Link said while hugging Snakes box.

"Zelda! WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?"Link questioned while running after her.

"TOONY!? WHYYYYYY!?"Zelda asked while dropping to her knees.

"What are you doing to my box?"Snake asked while seeing Toon Link kiss his box.

"Because I love her!"Toon Link said while petting the top of Snakes box.

"You didn't even answer my question..and it's a boy.."Snake said in his most Poker face.

"Really...and how do you know?"Toon Link inquired.

"I checked"Snake replied.

"You know what..." a nearby Marth said who had only heard the last four sentences of there conversation."I'm not even going to ask"

"WHAT THE HECK SNAKE?"Ike yelled.

"It's not what you think.."Snake said in a mysterious voice before taking the box and running away.

"S-she left me!"Toon Link said before bursting into tears and walking over to eat ice cream with a sulking Zelda.

"Well..."Marth said while playing with his fingers...just then Ike got a water balloon out of nowhere and hit Marth in the face with it.

"IKE! W-WHAT?"Marth said while pushing Ike to the floor.

"April fools?"Ike said while trying not to laugh.

"MY CROWN! it's made of gold it will RUST! I NEED A TOWEELLLL!"Marth said while screaming and running out of the cafeteria...yes this all happened in the cafeteria.

"BUT GOLD DOESN'T RUST!"Ike said while running after him.

"Hey Zelda...it's just you and me and this weird kid over here"Link said while pointing to Toon Link who growled at him...both clearly were both under the spell of Pits arrows."so why don't you maybe..give me a kiss?"

"NO YOU JERK!"And with that Zelda punched him in the eye.

"Well EXUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!"Link pouted while he held his eye.

"She hates me.."Toon Link said while pulling at the petals of a flower."SHE LOVES ME!"

After all this Ness and Lucas came back to the cafeteria with paint in several buckets...only to see the sight. Toon Link was sobbing while eating ice cream and picking flowers petals off, Link was in fetal position while protecting his eye while Zelda was kicking him...Pit was in tears laughing at the whole situation while Ike was on top of Marth holding him down on the floor.

"TOONYY!"Zelda said.

"ZELDAAA!"Link said while protecting his face.

"BOOOXXYY!"Toon Link said before sobbing again.

"HIS NAME IS ROBERT!"Snake said while appearing out of nowhere.

"MYY CRROWWNNNNN!"Marth said while trying to get Ike off of him.

"IT'S GOLD IT WON'T RUST!"Ike said while grabbing Marth's tiara.

"HOAHAHHSHAHAH"Pit laughed the most insane laugh.

"What in the-"Ness said before he saw that Lucas was starting to throw the paint.

"Wait Luas!"Ness tried to say before the blonde physic poured the paint...but it was too late.

The buckets of paint hit everyone in the cafeteria making everyone stop, everyone was now covered in the multi color paint...even Ness and Lucas somehow got covered in it too.

"Huh? what happened?"Toon Link asked while whipping the paint off his cloths.

"MYY CLOTHESSS! AND MY CROOWNNN!"Marth said before running out of the cafeteria again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR TIARA WON'T RUST!"Ike yelled before realising his mistake Marth came running towards him and tackled him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY CROWN!?"Marth asked. while holding up a fist.

"uh..ah...tiara?"Ike said stupidly.

Before anyone could go any further, Master hand opened up a portal and entered the door out of nowhere with bubbles on the top of his head or whatever it's called.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"He asked in a booming voice as he saw the smashers who were covered in paint.

"Uh..well you see.."Pit began.

"Nonsense clean this all up and the you will report to your quarters immediately"Master Hand Ordered.

"But it's April Fools day!"Ness protested as the other smashers groaned.

"Oh!"Master Hand said while in a surprisingly happy voice.

"Crazy Hand and I set the calendars back so the jokes on you, that would actually make today April the 3rd!"Master Hand said mischievously.

"NOO!"Ness said angrily.

"Hey!"Toon Link said after calculating the days."You can't technically say april fools since todays April the 3rd!"

"..."MAster Hand said.

"How does someone say ".." anyway?"Lucas asked.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU LUCAS!"Master Hand said before disappearing again.

"Well that was weird."Link said while holding his eye.

"Oh LInk i'm sorry about your eye!"Zelda said apologetically.

"Oh it's fine princess!"Link said while hugging her.

"AWW THATS SO CUTE!"Lucas said while running up to them."HUG?"

"NO!"Link hissed."STAY OUT OF OUR CIRCLE AND HUG YOUR OWN FRIENDS!"Link yelled.

"FIne!"Lucas grumbled before walking to his own friends."Hug?"

"Sure?"Toon Link said before awkwardly walking over to him.

"NEss?"Lucas asked happily.

"Fine.."the physic said before crossing his arms and walking over to them .

The awkward hug wen't on for a while and it was so awkward because Ness and Toon Link actually enjoyed it.

"Well I'm bored!"Toon Link said while breaking away from the hug.

"Yeah.. wan't to play video games?"Ness asked while running out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah! I CALL GREEN!"Too Link said while running after Ness while Lucas trailed behind them.

"heh what id give to b a kid a gain.."Zelda said softly before walking out of the cafeteria with Link.


	7. Dumbwaiters are DUMB!

**After re-reading this I just realized how much I write about Toon Link's problems happening at night!...Oh boy what is he gonna get into now?**

" _Who knew one snack would cause this much trouble_?"

Was the only thing that Toon Link began to think for a while as he sat in the dark and dingy space 50 feet below the mansion, all he wanted to do was quickly get a snack and now he was stuck..

* * *

(6 hours earlier)

Ness, Lucas and Toon Link were in the EARTHBOUND/MOTHER room that Lucas and Ness shared for a room for a sleepover that the older authorities let them have. They were all huddled around the Tv watching there third movie that night. Lucas picked the first one Toon Link the second and Ness chose a horror movie. The movie wasn't scary at first but now it seemed very scary. Lucas watched in fear, Ness in excitement and Toon Link in utter terror.

"Aw! sweet! the monster ate his head off!"Ness cheered.

"Y-yeah..."Lucas said while hiding behind the couch."S-super cool!"

"M-monsters c-can EAT YOUR HEAD OFF?"Toon Link questioned in fear before going behind the couch with Lucas."I don't want to watch anymore.."

"Come on TL!"Ness protested." Your supposed to have the 'Power of Courage' or something!...you of all people in this room shouldn't be afraid!"

"N-ness...just because I have the 'Power of Courage' or whatever you think I have... I still have a right to be afraid."Toon Link explained. "I mean this is only my 5th time watching TV"

"You can tell the movies fake though!.. The effects are so cheesy!"Ness said while pointing at the Tv screen as a woman got torn to pieces.

"Y-yeah.. you totally can't tell that those tubes and stuff are supposed to be her organs!"Lucas said sarcastically.

"See TL!" Ness said while giving Lucas a noogie."You should learn from Lucas here!"

(3 hours later)

After watching the movie, it took a while for Lucas and Toon Link to go to sleep. Ness was asleep in the next three seconds, but Lucas and Toon Link were still awake. It didn't take too long for Toon Link to begin to drift off to. But poor Lucas was still awake.

"Ness?.."Lucas called from his sleeping bag.

"...A-apples.."Ness muttered in his sleep.

"I'm glad your listening.."Lucas said sarcastically. "Hey.. Toon Link?"

"M-monsters c-can eat your head! don't go that way Tetra!"Toon Link said in his sleep.

"Hey!"Lucas said while walking up and turning the light switch on and off over and over again.

Groaning, Ness woke up while rubbing his eyes.

"Lucas! what'd you do that for?"Ness asked before looking at the young hylian."And how is TL still asleep?"

"That doesn't matter!...What matters is that I'm hungry!"Lucas said while crossing his arms in disdain.

"Are you kidding me?"Ness asked incredulously." I'm going back to bed.."Ness said while closing his eyes.

"No, please Ness!"Lucas said while grabbing his arm. "I'm afraid! please go with me to get a snack!"

"No..Take Toon Link!"Ness said while shoving his face into his pillow.

At the mention of his name, Toon Link woke up.

"Did I save Tetra yet?"He asked.

"Yes.."Ness said while getting out of his sleeping bag."And Tetra here.."Ness said while pointing to Lucas."Is thirsty.."

Lucas shot Ness a dirty look.

"But Ness-"Lucas tried to say.

"SHH!"Ness whispered while they looked at the half asleep Toon Link.

"S-sure Tetra I'll protect you.."Toon Link said before falling asleep again.

"See!" Ness said while shoving Toon Link to Lucas."Toon Link will protect you!"

"But Ness he's sleeping!"Lucas said while crossing his arms.

"Wake him up then!"Ness said while turning off the light.

"Ness why don't you just come with us?" Lucas asked.

"B-because I don't want to!"Ness complained before crossing his arms.

"Please Ness!" Lucas begged. "Just this once?"

 **'SLAM'**

The door had slammed behind Toon Link and Lucas startling Toon Link out of half awake state.

"Fine..."Ness grumbled before walking with Lucas and Toon Link downstairs.

"Tetr-Wait Lucas!? Ness? "Toon Link questioned while shaking his head."What are you doing here?"

Lucas sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. " Because were going downstairs to get me a snack"

"Alright...lets go.."Ness said as they walked down that hallway.

The boys walked down the stairs carefully, tiptoeing down the stairs trying to not get caught or wake up any smashers who resided on that floor.

"You know it would have been easier to just take the elevator.."Lucas said as they reached the 265th step going downstairs.

"Speaking of stairs!"Toon Link piped up.

"No one was speaking of-"

"Did you know that there are exactly 367 stairs in this mansion!?" Toon Link asked his companions. "I counted!"

"Toon Link..." Ness muttered.

"Yeah?" TL asked.

" When did you even get the time to do that?" Ness then asked/growned.

"Well let's just say I have a lot of free time.."Toon Link muttered before they walked into the cafeteria.

"Okay Lucas...look we walked down with you and nothing happened... so why don't you just get a snack and hurry up before someone sees us!"Ness said while frantically looking around for any signs that any of the other smashers were awake.

"I would but I can't see!" Lucas whispered loudly to him comrades.

"Here I'll get it!" Toon Link said as he walked over to where normally the lightswitch would be. "It's not working!"

"Uhh guy's..." Ness said while watching an huge shadow that was approaching them.

"AHHH! IT'S THE MONSTER!" Toon Link yelled before running up the stairs as his friends followed.

The two not knowing where Toon Link was going, but running just out of instinct and dumbly followed the frightened Hylian into the closest spot for them to hide in...The dumbwaiter.

"Here quick in here!" Ness said while letting his friends in before him looking behind him for signs of the monster.

After a few seconds of waiting, The boys let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"L-look's like were safe!" Lucas said while peering out of the door that led to the dumbwaiter. How they all fit? I don't know.

The boy's got out of the dumbwaiter and hesitantly walked out thru the hallway, all before Toon Link saw that they had left behind a snack. Toon Link left the group to go back inside the dumbwaiter as his friends kept walking down the hallway.

"Ooh!" Toon Link said while picking up the goodie." Yay a cookie!"

Just as He was about to crawl back out of the dumbwaiter, he heard a series of strings start to break above him. Knowing what was about to happen Toon Link struggled to crawl out to the hallway, but he was too late. The dumbwaiter fell fast to the floor and Toon Link didn't even have time to react.

" _Why does stuff like this always happen to me?"_ Toon Link questioned before he was succumb to darkness.

* * *

( With Ness and Lucas)

Ness and Lucas had made it to there room before realizing that Toon Link wasn't with them.

"Hey Ness?" Lucas called as he made his way to his bed again. He wasn't hungry anymore which had made the capped physic mad at him for wasting their time and almost getting killed by this so called monster.

"What do you want?" Ness said as patiently as he could.

" Do you think TL is okay?" Lucas asked in a gentle voice.

"Lucas remember what I told you!, He's fine and we'll see him in the morning." Ness said in a reusring manor trying to convince the blonde that everything was okay, though he didn't even believe himself.

* * *

(Morning and Present)

Link walked frantically around the mansion looking for his younger counterpart. If any smashers got in his way he wouldn't see them and would accidentally walk into them and quickly apologize. Link needed to know his counterpart was okay, needing to know he hadn't ran away or worse! what if the fans had found him!? or what if Tabuu was back and he got kidnapped?

"Hey Link?"" Falco called snapping Link out of his trance. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh i'm looking for Toon Link have you seen him?" Link asked as polite as he could.

"Toon Link?" Falco asked while tapping his foot. "Never heard of him.."

"What?" Link said while begging to pull out his sword but deciding against it. "The one that looks like me? he's about yay tall" He said while holding a hand to the middle of his arm.

"Oh! that Link!" Falco said while Link nodded his head." Never heard of him..."

"THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" Link yelled while walking fast away to look for someone who might have seen Toon Link.

* * *

(Down below 50 feet)  
"Hello?"Toon Link called after waking up.

"Can anyone hear me?" Toon Link waited patiently for the response of someone to respond.

"If this is a joke.."Toon Link said before remembering the events of the night before. "Oh shoot i'm in deep trouble.."

* * *

(Back up in the mansion)  
"N-ness?" Lucas asked as they saw that there happy go lucky friend wasn't in the cafeteria where they normally met each day.

"I-it's fine he's probably just sleeping in or something he might have sleeping with Link and Zelda.."Ness said before trailing off. "Oh it's useless Lucas I don't know where Toon Link is! what are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"Ness get a hold of yourself!"Lucas said while shaking his physic friend.

"You're right Lucas I should just calm down.."Ness said while shaking his head to calm down.

"What if the monster hears us?" Lucas frantically whispered.

"Lucas your don't think-" Ness started as Lucas nodded his head frantically.

"Lucas you don't think what?" Nana said while butting in there conversation with a amused look on her face.

"Gosh everyone here can't mind their own business can they?" Ness said angry cause he realized Nana was eavesdropping.

"Well it was interesting hearing you yell about Toon Link missing and me and Popo were just about to ask you where he was" Nana explained while shrugging. "I mean me and Popo could help you if you wan't?"

"That's a-"Ness began.

"Great idea!"Lucas piped in.

"Lucas!"Ness growled.

"What!?" Lucas said in a shy voice "I mean the more heads we have the better, and there are two of them!"

"Fine.." Ness muttered again.

"Quite a temper he's got there huh?" Nana said while grabbing her twin. "Lucas this is Popo he is an idiot"

"Hello!"Popo said innocently.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Lucas said while crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating.

Nana shrugged again."Well it's true.." And just as if he was trying to proof her correct, Popo began to introduce himself.

"HI! My name is Popo and I like dog's and my name is Popo and I have a sister and also did you know my name is Popo?" He said while Ness looked at Lucas with a 'See what I mean?' expression.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be an idiot at?" Ness questioned.

"Not till 7" Popo said dumbly.

Just as Ness was about to explode out of the utter dumbness of the conversation, Link showed up with a franti expression on his face.

"Do you know where Toon Link is?" Link asked with a crazy expression on his face.

"You think we know?" Ness said with a sarcastic voice.

"Ness! don't be rude!" Lucas said while begging talking in a low calming voice. "Link calm down okay? whether he is i'm pretty sure he's okay Toon Link is tough and he can hold up okay!"

* * *

(Down 50 feet below)  
"SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" Toon Link said while crying.

 _"Okay Toon Link think...calm down this is just a joke.. just an delayed prank... Reverse phycology always works on people..."_

"OKAY THEN! DON'T HELP I DON'T NEED YOU!" Toon Link said while rubbing the tears from his eyes.

 _"That didn't sound the way I wanted it too.."_

"Okay please someone!.." He said after hearing footsteps from above.

"Toon LINK?" Toon Link heard someone yell.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" Toon Link yelled back but it was no use, no one heard him.

* * *

(Back up with the group)

"Did you check his room?" Nana asked while playing with one of Ness's hats in there room.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID!?" Ness yelled in anger.

"Don't mind him.." Lucas said while holding Nana's hand." He's always grumpy and mean when something happens to one of his friends, he gets really defensive about us and tries to act tough to deal with stuff when he gets upset."

"Don't worry my rabbit does that on sunday" Popo said randomly.

"Popo.." Nana said very slowly." SHUT UP!"

The blue eskimo didn't even bat an eye at what Nana had said, but Ness and Lucas weren't prepared for it and Ness's hat had been blown off and Lucas's hair had been slightly blown back.

"Woah.." Ness said in amazement before shaking his head. "Okay let's go look for Toon Link together"

"Maybe we should tell the other fighters that we can't find him, then wwe would have more success." Link explained while leading the group down the stairs.

(10 minutes later)

"HE'S WHAT!?" Master Hand said while spitting his coffee out and onto Ness's face.

"Missing..and I'd like to tell all the smashers that so we can find him before something serious happens." Link demanded.

"Fine I think that would be alright, I'll gather all of the smashers into the cafeteria in 5 minutes." Master Hand said while looking at the list of things he'd have to postpone today.

"Thank you sir I promise this won't happen again." Link said before quickly running out of the room with the group of kids following him.

(5 minutes later)

"Geez what took you so long?" Sonic asked Ganondorf who was the slowest and last smasher to get there.

"Why are we even here?" Fox asked Falco while crossing his arms.

"(Yeah!)" Pikachu piped up. "(I was in the middle of a fight!)"

"Okay!" Link said from in front of the group. "Thank's for coming I know you were busy"

"Like we had a choice.." Ike muttered before Marth hit him in the head. "OUCH!"

"As we all know Toon Link had gone missing.." Link started saying.

"Toon who?" Falco asked before he got blasted in the face by Samus.

"Continue.." Samus simply said.

"Well TL has been missing since this morning and I can't find him so if you could help that'd be great." Link explained to the group.

"Why should we help?" Ike asked before getting hit in the head by Marth again.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"Only when you can learn to respect a person."Marth said while glaring at Ike.

"Don't worry Link.." Peach said softly. "We'll help you find him!"

"Yeah don't worry about that group of idiots there useless anyway.." Samus said while getting up and standing near Link.

"Sweet heart don't worry!" Zelda said while getting closer to Link also.

"I will join the search for him as well.." Marth said while putting his sword away.

The male smashers seeing that the girls of the group were helping Link out and seeing that it was a chance for them to impress the girls then decided to join too.

"I-I think I'll join you Link" Pit said while sweating nervously at the attention that he was getting.

" Yeah I think i'll come too!" Snake said while getting closer to Samus. " Need any help?"

Samus responded by putting her gun up against his head.

"I suppose that's a no.." Snake said nervously while slowly backing away from her.

"(Okay what are we doing just standing around here?)" Jigglypuff asked the group.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed happily.

* * *

(Down with Toon Link)

"It's been 8 years 2 moths and 7 seconds..." Toon Link said while lying on his back in a hoarse voice from all the yelling he had done. "Well at least it feel's like it.."

"TOON LINK COME HERE BOY!"

Toon Link heard someone yell.

"HE'S NOT A DOG!"

Toon Link then heard Link yell.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" Toon Link yelled before realizing nothing came out of his voice. He looked down at his throat in surprise before trying to yell again, this time his voice game out in a weak whisper."NOOO!" He tried to yell but he couldn't.

His stomach then gave a growl as if to say it was hungry. Toon Link then thought angrily to what had gotten him stuck down there below. _"It' s all your fault! I'f you never saw that cookie then we wouldn't be in this mess!"_ He thought upset at his dumb decision.

* * *

( Up above)

"I can't find him!" Zelda said worried.

"Iv'e checked all of downstairs!" Sonic said while running towards the group.

"Are you sure you didn't miss him?" Link said while trying to hide the worry from his voice.

"Check again just to be sure." Ganondorf ordered Sonic to do.

"You know it's funny" Popo said while watching from the side and eating a carrot.

"What's so funny about this?" Nana asked before getting closer to him.

"It's just funny cause nobody had noticed that the dumbwaiter is broken." Popo said with and uncaring voice.

"What!" Link said before going over to where the dumbwaiter was and opened the hatch seeing nothing but darkness.

"Wait you think he could be down there?" Ness asked Popo while walking next to Link.

"I don't know.."Link said softly.

"Ness use your Pk flash and well see if Toon Link will react if he's down there.

Ness used it and heard someone's voice echo saying 'ouch' as a thud was heard.

It was quiet for a moment as it took them to register the fact that they had actually had found Toon Link.

"HE'S DOWN THERE HE'S ALIVEEE!" Ness yelled snapping Link out of his daze.

"Lucas could you get Snake and Ganon to help us pull the rope up?" Link asked him nicely.

"Don't worry about it!" Nana said happily as she dragged Snake as Ganon and Bowser trailed slowly behind them.

The buffier smashers slowly pulled the dumbwaiter up with ropes that they had Ness and Lucas put up. The whole group of smashers had now been there standing and waiting for the arrival of the dumbwaiter to reach the top floor so they could see if Toon Link was okay.

"Come on!" An anxious Captain Falcon said. " Pull faster!"

"This is harder than it looks!" Ganondorf said while pulling the rope.

"Link?" Zelda asked Link after seeing his stoic expression, unless you knew him very well he looked pretty normal but Zelda could see a that he had a smile that looked like it wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Then dust came up and made all of the smashers cough, Ganon and Bowser were struggling to hold the heavy dumbwaiter up.

"Well.." Zelda said expectantly.

Link slowly walked toward the dumbwaiter and started to pull open the handle.

"(Seriously could you please hurry up my arms hurt!)" Bowser roared.

Link slowly pulled down the handle and all the smashers slowly crowded around them to see if Toon Link was actually in there. The door handle was now all the way down and inside was a sweaty exuasted Toon Link.

"Toon Link!" Ness and Lucas said in unison before running up to him.

"We were so worried!"  
"Gosh you scared us!"  
"Everyone was looking for you!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"How'd you get in there anyway?"

"Okay guy's give him a little room!" Zelda said while seeing that Toon Link looked a little overwhelmed with all the questions being thrown at him.

"I'm so glad your okay.." Link said quietly but loud enough for the smashers to hear him.

Toon Link, with teary eyes smiled up at Link before running over to him and giving him a hug which Link happily accepted and gave back.

"T-thank you.." Toon Link said softly. "Oh wow! now my voice decides to come back!"

The smashers shared a few giggles and chuckles at what he said, just happy for him to be back.

"How'd you get stuck down there?" Zelda inquired as the other smashers looked at him too.

"Well.." Toon Link said while looking at Ness and Lucas. " There was a cookie in the dumbwaiter after-"

"It was all Lucas's fault he's the one that got hungry in the middle of the night-"

"And then Ness wouldn't wake up-"

The boy's kept overlapping each other with there crazy explanations of why Toon Link got stuck in a dumbwaiter.

"You know what it's okay I don't wan't to know I'm just glad that your'e safe." Zelda said before going over to the young hylian and hugging him.

"It's getting pretty late and I bet you haven't eaten are you hungry?" Link said while looking up at the clock.

"You bet!" Toon Link responded.

"Well let's go!" Zelda said while leading the group to the elevator before seeing that Toon Link was hesitant.

"Uh actually Zelda could we take the stairs?" Toon Link asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure!" Link said while smiling down at him. "Whatever you say!"


	8. Jealousy is the best policy

**The poll results are in!, Toon Link takes first, Link second and Ness and Lucas tied for third!. I hope I add more character development for you guys to maybe like Nana or Zelda.**

* * *

Toon Link dodged a blow to his face and countered it with a side kick. Link then took this opportunity to throw a bomb down on Toon Link and while he was stunned, got a smash ball and knocked him off the edge. Causing him to lose his last life.

Now just Link and Ness were left. Link nodded his head at Ness to make sure he was ready, and the boy nodded back. They both ran towards each other but Ness ran past Link and off the edge. Confused Link slowly walked over to the edge in disbelief that Ness had killed himself so easily. Ness than used Pk Thunder and hit himself knocking himself into Link, almost gaining a KO. Link landed back on the platform with 110% any hit would knock him into oblivion.

Ness smiled at Link and taunted. Goddess Link hated that taunt, Link decided to taunt back at him just for good measure. Ness then ran at Link at full force, completely unaware that Link had been holding a charged forward attack. Link then swung at full force and Ness was launched into the air. Link used his up attack several times to keep him in the air and then slammed him into the stage causing Ness to ricochet off of the platform and into the air.

 **"And the winner is...Link!"**

Toon Link and Ness met up with Link out of the fighting arena. Toon Link had a frown on his face but Ness had a huge smile on his face as he saw Ike and Marth walk up towards them to congratulate them.

"That was awesome Link!" Ness boasted while giving him a high five.

"Yeah!" Marth said with a determined voice."Hopefully one day I can become a great swordsman such as you are!"

"It wasn't much but thanks guys!" Link said with a smile on his face.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing I didn't even see that attack coming! right Toon Link?" Ness said in amazement as he grabbed his friends arm.

"Yeah totally..." Toon Link said in an annoyed voice before Ness pushed him to get closer to Link.

"Could you give me some pointers?" Ness asked Link in a prasing voice. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Yeah sure!" Link said as they walked towards the training room.

"(1) Aiku, wa tashika desu ka?" Marth questioned Ike.

"(2) Māsu, watashi wa kare ni watashi ga jitibu dearu koto o yurusu beki desu " Ike said reassuringly to Marth.

"It's decided you may train with us." Ike said while Marth nodded his head towards Toon Link.

"But I-"

"Come, let us show you a few of our..skills yes?" Marth questioned/asked while grabbing the young boys hand.

(In the training room)

"You are a skilled fighter are you not?" Marth questioned as he clashed swords with Toon Link's.

"Um.. I guess so..." Toon Link said as he slowly lowered his sword.

Marth then put his sword down. " There are no 'I guess so's' in training, only yes or no. You can only be one so which are you going be? a weak fighter?" Marth picked up his sword again and swung towards Toon Link, Toon Link quickly doged. " Or a strong one?"

"Strong.." Toon Link said quietly.

"Hm? I didn't hear you" Marth said as he held his sword right near his.

"I'm going to be strong!" Toon Link said a little louder.

"Louder, I want you to believe it" Marth said with a determined look on his face.

"I AM GOING TO BE STRONG!" Toon Link then yelled.

"LOUDER!" Marth yelled back.

* * *

(In the hallway)

"What is that noise?" Peach questioned as she walked down the hallway with Zelda.

"I'm not sure... It's kind of sounding like a screeching cat" Zelda said while covering her ears.

* * *

(Back in with Marth and Ike and Toon Link)

"Okay." Marth said as he bowed to Toon Link again and walked out the door.

"What? that's it?" Toon Link questioned as he walked towards the doorway.

"It's time for your training with me" Ike said mysteriously while hiding behind the doorway and scaring the wit's end out of Toon Link.

"AAHHHH!" Toon Link yelled before slamming the door onto Ike's face.

"Ouch!" Ike said as he came from around the door and rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" Toon Link asked defensively.

"Part two of your training, the master of surprise" Ike said dramatically as he paused for a second.

"What happened with Marth?" Toon Link asked.

"His turn is over it is now my turn to train you.." Ike said while Marth walked towards the door and watched them.

"Okay.." Toon Link said with a confused expression.

"Step one, this is how you hold a sword."Ike said while handing Toon Link the sword.

"Ike I know that much! I'm not stupid!" Toon Link said in an unbelieving manner.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Ike shouted in Toon Link's face causing the young hylian to back into the wall in fear.

(Several hours later)

"Okay...Perfect!" Ike said as he dressed Ike in an outfit similar to Marth's.

"Ike..I look ridiculous" Toon Link muttered.

"Ike where'd you get those clothes?" Marth wonders allowed as he looked at the familiar clothes.

"From your close-" Ike didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before Marth slammed Ike's head with his mirror.

"YOU BAKA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN MY CLOSET!" Marth yelled while chasing Ike around the mansion.

"Aww!" Peach said as she held a basket of flowers. "Toon Link you look adorable!"

"Thanks..." Toon Link muttered as he pulled at his baggy sleeves.

"You look kinda like Marth!" Zelda pointed out. "Speaking of...where is Marth? I saw him just a minute ago..."

Toon Link sighed. " It's a long story..."

"Well nonetheless I think you have a match in 5 minutes with Lucas and I" Zelda said while picking one of the flowers from her basket and picking at the petals.

"Oh I do!?" Toon Link exclaimed in a mock excitement voice.

"Yup!" Peach said while bopping Toon Link's nose with one of her flowers causing him to sneeze.

"Aww he's sooo cuuutee!" Peach said while hugging the small boy.

"Hmmm" Zelda pondered. " He might have an allergy to pollen"

"Does it matter?" Peach asked as she hugged the boy tighter. "He's so adorable and short!"

"HEY!" Toon Link yelled in an offence.

"We should probably get going to our match Toony" Zelda said while pulling Toon Link out of the hug, she had to admit she was a little jealous.

As they walked down the hallway, Zelda noticed that Toon Link looked a little stressed and upset. Toon Link was a very easy person to read Toon Link's large eye showed anger and a little bit of jealousy and annoyance. (3)

"Hey Toon Link?" Zelda asked calmly. "What's the matter?"

Toon Link visibly sighed again, he was doing a lot more of that these days. " Nothing.."

Zelda frowned before she stopped walking. "Toon Link I know when your sad and it's not nothing.. please tell me.."

Toon Link looked up at Zelda but then immediately diverted his attention to the crack in the floor. Zelda reached her hand out to Toon Link's and softly but firmly held it in a motherly manner.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, just let me know if you want to talk." Zelda said sadly as the entered the fighting arena. Toon Link sadly smiled at Zelda right before she was transported into the arena.

Lucas the entered the fighting arena room just as Toon Link was getting into one of the pods that transported you to the arena. Lucas smiled and ran over to greet his friend before seeing Toon Link's solemn expression.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked Toon Link as he walked over to the pod next to Toon Link's.

"Am I really that easy to read!?" Toon Link asked with anger in his voice as he entered the arena

"Wait!" Lucas yelled but it was too late Toon Link was already in the station. "Shoot I didn't even get to tell him that Ness-

 **INTERRUPTION BY CRAZY HAND COUNTING DOWN!**

"OH SHOOT!" Lucas yelled as he got transported into the arena.

* * *

The arena this time was Onett. A few cars went by and the tree swayed as wind blew. Zelda then entered the stage following with Toon Link and finally Lucas with his walking table.

" _Oh great_ " Toon Link thought as he observed the stage. " _Another thing to remind me of Ness_ "

"Oh so thats why your mad!" Zelda said to Toon Link as she taunted towards Lucas.

Since Link, Zelda and Toon Link couldn't talk during the battles they often had talked physically they were the only ones who could talk like this though because they all possessed parts of the Triforce.

" _I forgot you can hear my thoughts.."_ Toon Link said while a Lucas began to run towards him.

"What are you guys...Are you communicating in physic?" Lucas questioned as he saw the pieces of Toon Link and Zelda's triforce on there hands light up.

"HYAAHHH!" Toon Link responded as he jumped towards Lucas only tripping seconds later because of how large his shirt was.

" _You okay?_ " Zelda asked Toon Link before gasping as she saw that Toon Link had ignored her thought into his mind.

Soon, Zelda was eliminated by one of Lucas's Pk Love attacks, all before he was hit by a car that Toon Link had pushed Lucas into.

 **AND THE WINNER IS-**

Toon Link had a slight smile on his face before seeing that another person had entered the Onett stage.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ness said with a sheepish face as he whipped the soot off his face.

 **OH but what is this?, looks like we have another late challenger.**

" _WHAT_!?" Toon Link angrily thought as he saw Ness land gracefully next to him. " _THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

 **3...2...1.. GO!**

As Toon Link was in a daze, Ness made no time and cut to the chase and spam Toon Link with Pk Fire. Ness then ran up to Toon Link and did a back hand throw knocking him into a car. Before Toon Link had a chance to get up he tripped on his sleeve and was hit by another car. As Toon Link was dizzy he saw Ness laughing at his misfortune and needless to say he snapped.

Toon Link took his shirt and pants off and threw them off the stage. Underneath he had his tunic on that he normally wore. Toon Link took out his sword and held it theartlenly towards Ness. Ness readied his arms and charged a Pk pulse which Toon Link doged with ease.

Back in the watching room where Link, Zelda, Marth, Ike and Lucas were watching the intent fight that went down at the stage below them. Zelda looked over at Link with a somewhat proud glance as she saw him grin at the progress that Toon Link had made with his fighting.

"Wow there really intense aren't they?" Ike commented as he saw Toon Link slam Ness to the ground.

"Yeah..." Lucas replied. He didn't like seeing his friends fight and he still knew something was wrong with Toon Link and it was bothering him.

"Link?" Marth asked as he remembered his encounter with the upset hylian earlier. "I think you should talk to Toon Link something is wrong...I feel it"

"Really?" Link asked as h tried to remember what the younger counterpart said but then finding that he couldn't he frowned. " You don't think it was something I did do you think?"

"I actually think it's something more than that to be honest..." Zelda sighed.

"AHH!" Ness yelled as he was launched into the air by one of Toon Link's powerful attacks. The hylian the jumped up and got a smash ball and hit it, causing his eyes to glow an golden color as the power rushed through him. Toon Link then launched a few bombs and hit Ness with the boomerang causing him to be frozen in place a liable to any blow that Toon Link wanted for him.

Toon Link then made fast swift attacks that trapped Ness in a Triforce shaped shield. Toon Link made one more powerful blow to Ness's body and the PSI powered boy was launched into the air and gone like a little star that twinkles in the sky.

 **AND ONCE AGAIN THE WINNER IS...TOON LINK!**

Toon Link didn't smile because he was upset, he still was proud about winning the match against Ness though. Toon Link exited the room and ignored the the andshakes and applauses from the other smashers who were standing in the hallway.

"Hey TL!" Ness yelled happily as he ran over to him.

Toon Link put on a fake smile and grinned at his friend." Hi Ness good job you did great.."

Ness frowned at Toon Link's tone of voice and responded with a worried expression, "You okay Toon Link?"

"Im fine." Toon Link grumbled as he made his way back to his room.

Zelda and Lucas then walked towards Ness and saw his hurt expression and they all were thinking the same thing. Something is wrong with Toon Link.

* * *

 **I'm not too proud for this filler chapter. The characters are out of character and Marth is extremely stoic. There's not as much humor as I wanted to add but I'm trying to set the mood for our next chapter, and after that will be our first actual action story related to subspace.**

 **Anyway here are the numbers:**

 **1) Ike are you thinking what i'm thinking?**

 **2) Yes Marth we should allow him to train with us.**

 **3) Maybe a bit of foreshadowing? *HINT HINT* AHEEMMMM!**


	9. I miss you

**My goodness.. look at all those reviews! I will try to work on my grammar. Thank you guy's for reading! BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR 1,200 reads!**

 **Darn..i'm really not proud of this chapter. I lost my idea's several times when I wrote this.**

* * *

Toon Link was in a bad mood. And by now everyone in the Smash Mansion had heard or seen it for themselves. Starting with the intense fight with Ness and ending with the fact that he wouldn't come out of the shared room.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ness complained to Lucas and Nana. "He hasn't come out of his room in like 5 years!"

Nana rolled her eyes. "That assumption is ridiculous, it's only been an hour since you guys fought"

Ness glared at Nana before turning to Lucas. "Do you think that he's mad at me?" Ness finally questioned.

Lucas frowned before responding. "Why would he be mad?"

Ness sighed as the reached the door of Toon Link's room. "I don't know... maybe he thought I was trying to steal Link from him."

Before Lucas or Nana could respond, Ganondorf came walking down the hallway with ice cream in hand.

"GUYS HIDE MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T HEAR OR SEE US!" Ness yelled before running behind a corner.

Nana rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid"

" I AM NOT!" Ness angily protested.

As Nana and Ness began to fight, Lucas the only one with common sense decided to politely greet the resurrected king of evil who was tauntingly 5 sizes bigger than him. Ganon was bigger and stronger than Link, and had a huge 12 inch long blade on his sword.

"AHH!" Lucas screamed in a high pitch sounding like a girl.

"Geez" Ness said while turning away from Nana who was getting ready to hit Ness in the head with her hammer. "Lucas calm down will you? you sound like a girl"

"I take offence to that!" Nana pouted.

"Oh.. I didn't know you were a girl... that moustache hides it well.." Ness savagely said before getting hit in the head with Nana's hammer.

"Yo! G-dog whats up?" Falco yelled before walking right into him causing him to drop his ice cream.

"MY ICE CREAM! " Ganondorf yelled in distraught.

"..." Red said quietly to Ness as he passed by.

"HEY!" Ness angrily said offended.

"Oh..So that's what this is..." Falco said while licking the ice cream off his wing. "Taste's good! Nice choice my man!"

"WhAT IS WronG WIth You?" Ganondorf questioned while backing away from Falco.

"Hey Toon Link?" Lucas asked softly as he knocked on the hylian's door ignoring the craziness behind him. "Are you okay?"

The door suddenly was cut in half with such force it sent Lucas's hair back. Toon Link angrily stepped forward with an aggressive look on his face. His eyes were tear streaked and instantly everyone knew something was wrong.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?" Toon Link yelled out with tears forming in his eyes.

Lucas quickly backed up closer to Ness and Nana in fear of what the distraught and upset Toon Link would do. Ness took action and quickly stood in front of Lucas with a worried expression on in is face.

"Toony, we only want to help!" Ness explained quietly and quickly.

"You broke down my door... that was my favorite door."' Ganondorf said sadly as he looked at the remains of the door.

"That doesn't even matter Ganon!" Nana whispered angrily. " Gosh your acting just like Popo!"

Toon Link's eyes filled with tears. "Im sorry guy's" He said slowly, begging to put his sword down. "I don't know what came over me.."

"It's okay Toony-"

" No.." Toon Link started while closing his eye's. "it's not..and I apologize"

Toon Link quickly darted away from the crowd. Ness quickly reached his hand out towards him, but then decided against it. Nana and Lucas quickly walked to try and stop Toon Link but Ness quickly put a hand out to stop them.

"Guy's...I think I know what's wrong with him." Ness quietly admitted while he lowered his head.

"What! REALLY!?" Lucas excitedly shouted as he got closer to Ness. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's something out of all people I'm the most familiar with.." Ness sighed as he got a photo of him and his family out of his pocket.

"Well?" Nana questioned.

"I should know..i't almost caused me my life.." Ness lowered his head and looked at the floor.

Lucas's eye's widened. "You mean..Toon Link's homesick?"

Ness looked up at Lucas. "Yeah..and In that case, the only one who can help is... Link"

* * *

(in the SMASH cafeteria)

Link had a childlike grin on his face as he looked at the tricolored creamy frozen cream in front of him. He had been waiting in a line for almost an hour waiting to try something called 'Ice cream'. He smiled at Peach as it was almost there turn to get a dish of it.

"So!.." Link began excitedly. "What does it taste like?"

Peach giggled. "You'll have to see Link!"

"I-a still can't-a believe you haven't-a had ice cream-a before!" Mario said, unbelieving.

"(Who's next!?)" Bowser roared while rolling his eyes.

"Hey-a big guy!" Mario said defensively. "It's-a not our fault that you-a got in trouble for-a fighting out of the arena-a"

Peach nodded "Yeah! So be nice! expresially to Link, this is his first time having ice cream!"

"( Oh really? )" Bowser smirked while responding.

Link nodded as he looked between Peach and Mario. "Yeah! So what flavor do you think I shou-"

Link was interrupted by Bowser hitting him in the face with a open soft box of ice cream. It knocked him on his back and completely drenched him head to toe. Bowser and the other villains began to laugh before Mario hit Bowser in the face with box and quickly went over to the dazed Link.

"Are you okay Link?" Peach asked as she bent over to help the fallen hero.

"No.." Link began. Mario and Peach angryilly looked at Bowser who was holding his mouth in pain. "HOW COULD YOU GUY'S NOT TELL ME HOW GREAT ICE CREAM TATES?"

Mario and Peach laughed as they helped there friend up. Lucas quickly ran inside the cafeteria with a concerned expression on his face. He ran over to where Mario, Peach and Link were before slipping on the leftover ice cream.

"Link! I need your help!" Lucas said worried.

"Sure!" Link said before looking at his soiled clothes. "But, can it wait? I kinda need to change into some clean clothes"

Lucas looked down. "I guess.."

Ness who was watching from the otherside of the cafeteria, rolled his eye's and made his way over to them. "Actually Link, I't can't wait. Somethings wrong with Toony..well actually I think I know what's wrong with him"

Link's blue eyes widened and he quickly helped Lucas up. "You know what's wrong with him?"

Ness nodded as he began to lead Link to where the younger version of him went. (1) "Yeah and based off of our talk. I believe I should know exactly where he is."

* * *

Toon Link looked up at the sky with a painful smile and reminisced of the memories he had off his Grandmother and sister. Even though Tetra just visited, it felt like it had been years since he had last seen his other friends and family. He remembered the sad look on Aryll's face when he told them he had to go, and when Aryll had gotten kidnapped how sad and depressed his Grandma was.

"Link… Aryll… Don't go… Don't leave… Don't leave your poor old grandma…"

Toon Link put his head down into his knees and began to cry. He had tried to keep it in for the longest time tried to be strong, for him, for everyone. But he had failed again. He was just a cry baby. He had worried everyone and angered people, he even broke down their door. People always were keeping a look out for him and treating him like family.. but it just wasn't the same.

The door creaked from outside the mansion and the grass crunched as Link walked closer to Toon Link. Link put a comforting arm around Toon Link's small one. Toon Link looked up at Link, peering like a small curious cat.

"Link.. I don't understand." Toon Link looked down at the grass.

Link smiled and grabbed Toon Link's hand. It was much smaller than his but still fit perfectly. "Don't understand what?"

Toon Link sighed and pulled his hand out of Link's. "I just don't understand how your so..." He struggled trying to get the words out. "So..Perfect"

Link chuckled as he ruffled Toon Link's hair. "Ahh..Toony you have a lot to learn"

Toon Link glared at Link. "So? I don't get what's so funny. It's the truth!"

Link smiled while shaking his head. "I'm sorry Toon. I didn't mean to make you get defensive I was just trying to tell you a huge lesson that you need to learn in your life. No one is perfect. Not even me, not even Mario or Zelda or as much as he believes it, Master Hand."

Toon Link slightly smiled. "But Link..I mean..what i'm trying to say is.. " Toon Link fearfully looked up at Link. "I'm..Im scared."

Link looked down with an understanding expression present on his face. "It takes someone truly powerful to admit that there scared. Toony, Im absolutely positively certain that Aryll, Tetra and your Grandma are alright. But if you want to call them I'm pretty sure you can talk to Master Hand about that"

Toon Link looked confused. "How did you know I was home sick?

Link smiled as he got up off the grass. "Well, You are me after all! oh and if you did wan't to visit your family and Tetra I think Mario and I could convince Master Hand to let you go for a few days."

Toon Link smiled as well as he stood up. "Actually..Link I think Im okay. I have you and the rest of the mansion. You guy's are my family and I couldn't be any happier"

Link smiled as Toon Link followed him inside. "Me either Toony. Me either.."

* * *

(At Night when everyone's supposed to be asleep)

Zelda quietly walked over to Toon Link's bed. She rubbed his shoulder to gently wake him up, Toon Link woke up with and winced at the flashlight that was being shined in his eyes. Toon Link relaxed when he recognized the figure who was doing so was Zelda. Toon Link stood out of bed and questioned Zelda.

"Zelda? what are you-"

Zelda shushed Toon Link and led him outside and into the hallway. They stepped over the pieces of wood from the broken door and Zelda led him down to the edge of the hallway and opened a window.

"Toon Link..I found this when I was cleaning our room out earlier this morning." Zelda handed Toon Link a big envelope. "I think it belongs to you."

Toon Link smiled as he saw the familiar handwriting and drawings from Aryll on the postcard cover. He looked up at Zelda and wiped his hair out of his eyes. He walked close to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Zelda" Toon Link quietly said.

Zelda smiled. "Your welcome." She pulled away from the hug. "Now why don't you open it? I'll leave you in peace cause it seems like that should be something to do in private"

Zelda left the space and left Toon Link alone to ponder over what might be in the envelope that Tetra gave him. He carefully grabbed the edges and ripped it along the dotted line that came with it. Inside was a letter, well actually to be more precise, two letters.

The first letter was one that was written in Tetra's handwriting. Toon Link smiled as he fondley read it in her voice.

 _Link,_

 _Hey swabbie! I hope your having fun with all those crazy fighters!_

 _Learn some new techniques and come home safe. We all believe_

 _in you. Oh also I have something for you, check on the back-_

 _side of this letter. There's a little something for you._

 _I'll miss you Link._

 _Tetra._

Toon Link carefully turned the letter around, and saw the surprise Tetra was talking about. On the back there were six or seven photos of him and Tetra. He carefully took them and picked them up one by one and fondly smiled. He would keep these forever. Next, Toon Link looked at the letter that was in his Grandmothers handwriting. This one was longer in comparison but he still read it with as much passion as Tetra's.

 _Link, my young innocent grandson._

 _Promise me and your younger sister Aryll that you will stay safe._

 _We expect to see you with no injuries or accidents and I wan't_

 _you to know that we all love you. Remember that it's important to_

 _make friends. Learn from your mistakes and never stop believing_

 _in what you know to be true. A true hero think's before he acts._

 _Stay true to yourself Link. And never give up._

 _Much love, Grandma._

Toon Link carefully tucked both of the letters back in the envelope and looked at all of the photos. He looked up at the nights sky and fondly smiled remembering all the sights he'd see with Aryll through the telescope.

"Grandma, Aryll, Tetra. I promise i'll be safe. And I didn't just make friends. I made a new family, and I love it here...Thank you"

Toon Link looked at the sky one last time, and promptly fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.!  
**

 **And thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter is subspace so get ready everyone!**

 **1\. Reference to a small one-shot I did called "Life Goes On"**


	10. Randomly random

**Okay, iv'e already started on Subspace chapters, but I wanted to have a few more brawl setting chapters. But first a note: 20,858 words..I can't believe it. I know a lot of people write more than that but this is a huge deal to me. My updates have been slower because of school, i'm sorry for not updating in so long.** **Thank you all for having so much support and patience.**

Toon Link, Ness and Lucas ran down the hallway in panic. To pass time from the boringness of the inside of the Mansion, the three boy's had decided to do a few pranks on fellow smashers. Let's just say..they all failed. Except for this one, the three had decided to prank Sonic by-

"Okay.." Toon Link muttered. "Who's dumb idea was this one?"

The three had been pranking people all morning, they were bored and decided to stir up trouble. Ness had taken glue and glue Sonics shoes down to the floor of his room, Lucas had tied the shoelace strings together and Toon Link just stood there awkwardly. Pranks were still new to him.

"What do you me-"

Before Ness could ask his question, Sonic was standing in front of the three boy's with a very annoyed expression. Lucas started whimpering and Ness sweatdropped. Sonic slowly walked closer to the cowering boys glaring with an expression they had never seen before from the egoistic hedgehog. Sonic held up his shoes which were dripping inside and out.

Sonic took a deep breaths, the awkward silence caused the boy's to get even more scared. Finally Sonic spoke. "First of all...seriously, you guy's could have picked any other smasher in the whole mansion. And you guy's picked me, The fastest smasher in the mansion"

"So!?" Ness fought back. "You don't have any proof it was us who pranked you!"

Sonic shook his head and wagged his finger. "You're covered in glue, Lucas looks like he's about to burst out crying any second now and because I saw you guy's leave." Smiling down at the shocked Ness, Sonic continued to boast. "No wonder they call me the fastest and smartest smasher"

Ness rolled his eyes. "First of all, no one calls you that.."

Sonic smirked. "So your'e saying no one calls me fast? I can prove it to you in a-"

"WE GET IT!" Ness yelled, crossing his arms. "You're fast and you're so cool"

Sonic huffed. "Well if that's how your'e gonna act..let's see where were we?" Somehow out of nowhere Sonic regained his angry demeanor. "I understand that you guy's are bored and everything and that a few little pranks won't hurt anyone but there's one question I have."

"U-uh" Toon Link stuttered out, putting on his best fake grin. "I uh..I'm really sorry about the whole pranking incident and the glue..what would the question be? I promise we will answer it to the best of our ability"

Ignoring Toon Link's attempts to apologize and make things right, Sonic held up his shoes in anger. "WHY IS THERE GLUE IN MY SHOES?"

Ness peered up at Sonic, not noticing that Toon Link's expression changed immediately to a guilty look. Toon Link nervously began fidgeting with his hands and biting his lip, Lucas glanced over at the other nervous boy. Normally, in situations such like this Toon Link was the calmest and surprisingly the most rational thinker. Lucas couldn't blame Toon Link for being scared though, Sonic really looked quite scary.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Ness questioned, thinking back to the prank that had occured only minutes ago. "We never put glue in your shoes, we only glued them and tied your shoelaces."

"Yeah!" Lucas spoke up. "I can say that we didn't put glue in your shoe."

Sonic shook his head once more. "Well then..who did? Your'e the only ones who pranked me involving glue"

Ness smiled proudly at Sonic. "We are not the type to do something like that, right Toony?"

The cartoon boy quivered, he looked clammy and had a terrified expression on his face. Lucas looked at the other boy confused and concerned, he walked in front of Toon Link and waived his hand in front of his face. Toon Link had been frozen in fear.

"Uh..Toon Link?" Ness questioned.

The cartoon boy's eyes widened." Ok fine, it was me! I didn't mean to you have to believe me it was an accident! When Lucas said that Sonic was coming and you told me to hide the 'evidence' somewhere I panicked!" Toon Link looked down in guilt. "I really am sorry Sonic..I wasn't thinking"

Sonic smiled at the cartoon boy. "It's alright Toon don't feel so bad, it wasn't your fault!" He patted the boy on his head and smiled before walking away from the boy's and waving goodbye to the boys leaving Lucas and Ness with their mouths open in shock.

Toon Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Few..I thought he would never forgive me!"

"..."

"Uh..guy's?" The hylian questioned.

"..."

"You know you should close your mouth's bugs could fly in"

"..."

Lucas?..Ness are you guy's-"

"No. way" Ness stated simply stated.

Toon Link's expression changed to a confused one. "What do you mean?"

Lucas recovered from the shock and faced Toon Link, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Toon Link..do you know what you just did?"

"No?"

"Toon Link" Lucas began, smiling. "You just-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS BEFORE!" Ness suddenly yelled. "YOU HAVE THE POWER OF PERSUASION! WE COULD HAVE USED THIS TO GET OUT OF SO MANY SITUATIONS!"

"You mean like you want to use me to get us out of trouble?" Toon Link clarified while tapping his foot on the floor.

Ness grinned and put his arm around Toon Link's shoulders. "Of course!"

"No." Toon Link simply stated. "I'm not going to manipulate people into forgiving us and stuff. It's out own faults for getting into dumb situations and we should be able to get ourselves out of them without cheating"

"Toon Link!" Ness whined. "It's not cheating to manipulate and take advantage of people by persuading them to do whatever you want them- and ok..nevermind"

Lucas snapped his fingers."You also have to keep in mind that the other fighters here wouldn't appreciate it. I know I wouldn't"

"Okay..I get it." Ness sighed.

"Good!" Toon Link smiled innocently.

Little did Toon Link know, Ness had a whole other plan up his sleeves.

-Timeskip-

The awaited team fight between the teamed up Mario and Bowser vs Link and Ganondorf. It was today and nearly every smasher was inside the Smash view room cramming themselves to watch the fight. Banners were everywhere going for team Hyrule or team Mushroom. Mario and Link both said that it didn't matter who won because it was just a fight among friends. Bowser and Ganondorf begged to differ.

"Look" Bowser roared, glaring at Luigi. "I don't understand why I have to team up with your dumb brother! I shouldn't be fighting with him I should be fighting against him! That's one of the whole reasons I ended up coming here in the first place."

Bowser had yet to make up with his so called 'enemies' like the other villains had. Ganondorf and Link had somewhat made up and same with DeDeDe and Kirby even though DeDeDe wasn't even taken seriously as a villain.

A passing by Mario stuck his tongue out at Bowser. "It's-a not my-a fault that I had-a to get teamed up with-a giant lizard!"

"Hah! Jokes on you i'm actually a turtle!" Bowser yelled back.

"And how does that-a make anything better?" Luigi questioned.

"Uhhh..."

As Bowser and the Mario look-alike Luigi fought, Link and Ganondorf were calmly playing a game of checkers waiting for Master Hand to announce that it was time to begin the fight. Lucas, Ness and Toon Link excitedly circled Link and were practically on his back asking multiple questions out of excitement.

"Link aren't you nervous?"

Link shook his head and strategically triple jumped Ganondorf in their game of checkers.

"I know I would be.. Bowsers pretty scary.."

"Yeah.." Link was ignoring the kids not even paying attention to what they were saying.

"Aren't you upset about being paired up with Ganondork?"

"What if Ganon double crosses you and makes you lose?"

"Link, Zelda wants to know if you want you Epona plush to comfort you- Hey! I didn't know you still slept with dolls!" Ness laughed.

Link frowned at the board as Ganondorf jumped all of his checkers pieces. Ganon stood and smiled evilly at Link before taunting. Link sighed as the Ganon bombarded him with more taunts.

"Well Link, looks like it's proven that you may have courage but you're still an idiot." Ganon laughed and then smashed the checkerboard with his hands.

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Link questioned.

"WHY NOT?" Ganondorf asked defensively crossing his arms.

"And you call me the dumb one..that wasn't my checkerboard it was Samus's.." Link quickly stood up and backed away as Samus angrly glared at Ganondorf.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO BREAK THE BOARD? THAT WAS MY LAST AND ONLY ONE I HAVE!" Samus readied her gun as Ganondorf sweatdropped and tried to make amends with her.

"Uh-" Ganondorf held out a basket of cakes and pies to give to Samus as a peace treaty . "Sorry?"

"SORRY DOSEN'T CUT IT GANON!" Samus frowned. "So do me a favor and take those cakes and these pies and shove them so far up your-"

"ANNDD THERE'S CHILDREN HERE!" Link shouted while taking the eager kids who were ready to see the fight between Samus and Ganondorf out the room. "Plus this fanfic is for kids of all ages try to make it so the author doesn't have to change the rating."

Samus and Ganondorf looked at Link with a confused expression as a small crack formed in the corner of the fourth wall in the room. Ike and Marth were patiently waiting in the outside of the fighting prep area because of who crowded it was. They could barely manage to see if the fight was starting soon or not. Sonic walked outside of the room and pulled up a chair to wait with them. He had been trampled by Ganondorf who was running from Samus.

Marth sighed and Sonic did the same. The three sat in silence for a while before Ike decided to break the ice.

"Marth?"

"What is it Ike?" Marth asked while taking his sunglasses off to give Ike direct eye contact.

"Nothing."

"Ike..why did you sit out here with me in the first place? You've been calling my name and answering with the same response for the past 20 minutes." Marth said clearly annoyed.

Ike smiled. "No reason, I just came out here with you to bother you."

"I'm beginning to believe that is your sole existence in this world." Marth said and put his sunglasses back on.

"Why do you even have sunglasses on? We're inside!" Sonic pointed out.

"No one asks you why you don't wear any clothes and were all fine with it." Marth responded. "So don't try to mess with the meaning behind the things I do."

"Good point.." Sonic agreed.

Unable to deal with the awkwardness of the conversation, Ike stood up and yelled. "OKAY I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! WHY IS EVERYONE SO UNHAPPY AND RUDE?"

"Were unhappy and rude because your being happy and polite." Sonic answered. "We all can't agree with you all the time about everything."

"And..that makes absolutely no sense.." Ike responded, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"AND 5, 4, 3, " Master Hand counted down after appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT!?" Link yelled in confusion while running in circles.

"If you don't make it inside the arena in the next few seconds you'll automatically be announced as the loser" Master Hand continued counting down as Link dragged Ganondorf through the waiting area and to the arena, Bowser and Mario quickly followed.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU SLOW POKE!" Bowser yelled at Link and Ganon.

"WELL EXCUUUUSE ME PRINCESS BUT IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Link yelled back with an irritated expression.

"WELL I BET YOU COULD GO FASTER FAIRY BOY" Bowser roared back.

Link dropped Ganondorf and glared at him. "Oh..you did NOT just say that"

"WELL I THINK I DID!" Bowser glared back.

"Uh...excuse-a me but I should-a gesture to the fact that-a we only have 2 secon-"

"SHUT UP MARIO!" Bowser and Link yelled in unison.

Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Nana and Popo all watched as the fight got bigger and bigger. The fight that started with Link and Bowser now included almost every person in the room.

"WELL AT LEAST PEOPLE DON'T CALL ME MARTHA, MARTHA!" Ike yelled at Marth.

"BUT I'M NOT THE STUPIDEST FIGHTER IN THIS ROOM!" Marth yelled back.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING THEIR INSULTS?" Toon Link voiced.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Well jeez guys..love you too" Toon Link sighed.

"Okay...this is getting tired." Ness stared at the huge fight. "And there biting now.."

"Want to go play a game of baseball or something like that?" Nana asked.

"No." Popo responded automatically. "Hey guys want to go play a game of baseball?"

"Sure.."

"Why not?"

"It's better than seeing adults act like babies."

"Isn't that what I JUST said?" Nana asked.

"Well I can't agree with you!" Popo pointed out as if it were obvious.

"Whatever Popo.."


	11. Who says dreams aren't real?

**You can just skip this chapter-**

 **It's a filler that I wrote a long time ago. Thank you all for all of the reviews by the way. i appreciate it a lot. :)**

"Once upon a time A young boy in green defeated the great Ganondorf!" Zelda began reading while Toon Link watched her excitedly from his bed..

"Why do all the stories you tell him involve me getting defeated?" Ganondorf mumbled while listening from watching tv in the tv area of there room.

"Maybe it's cause you're a easy villain to beat!" Link said smugly while putting on his shirt before getting hit in the face with a pillow by ganondorf.

"SHUT UP!" He roared.

"Excuse me you two but i'm trying to put Toon Link to sleep and I think i'm about to succeed!" Zelda angrily whispered as she saw the sugar high boy bounce up and down on his bed.

"Well, no offense princess but I don't think your doing a very good job.." Link muttered while Zelda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well maybe you should give it a try if your so good at it!" Zelda said annoyed.

"Since when did he like stories anyway?" Link questioned

"Well...earlier Ness Lucas and me.." Toon Link began before Zelda interrupted him.

"..I" She corrected.

"Fine… Earlier Ness Lucas and I were talking about our homes and our friends back at home and Ness started talking about his friend named Paula who's a girl and then he got a dreamy expression on his face and said "I think I love her" so now here I am after I asked Zelda what Love meant"

"oh…" Ganondorf muttered for a weird reason.

"... Long ago, there existed a kingdom, where a golden power lay hidden... called the triforce. The triforce consisted of three separate sacred golden triangles: The triforce of power wisdom and courage, the triforce has the power to grant the wishes of whoever touches it, and molds the sacred realm to reflect that person's heart, unfortunately the wielder of power decided to abuse the power and use it to take over the land of hyrule...but it was up to one boy to save the land and rescue his sister " Link began.

"Wait!" Toon Link said while sitting up "Is this story about me?"

"Only if you see it that way" Link said while smirking.

"Okay now sit back down I don't think he's finished yet…" Zelda said soothingly.

"The boy traveled a very long route he went far and wide to save his sister and hyrule...but he was lonely..his mother had died and his father was out at sea gone...so he and his sister were raised by his grandmother." Link continued as Toon Link began to frown.

"He found his dad...Right?" Toon Link questioned.

"I'm afraid not.. His father is still lost out at sea..stranded and only by some circumstance would he be found...If he gave ganondorf the power of courage which had been given to him by the triforce…..The boy reluctantly gave up his share of the triforce to protect his sister and save his father " Link said while Toon Link looked up at him.

"And they lived happily ever after!...right?" Toon Link said worriedly.

Link shook his head.

"The world opened up and swallowed him whole because of his stupid actions! He's trapped in the center of the earth for years to come he now watches in terror and eats little kids toes off in the night if they stay awake longer than there supposed to.…" Ganondorf said as Toon Link jumped.

"GANONDORF! That's not the version of the story I wanted to tell him!" Link said angrily.

"Well that's the interesting one!" Ganondorf protested.

"It's the one that gave me nightmares as a child and scarred me for life!" Zelda said angrily. "Look at how scared he is!" Zelda said while pointing at poor Toon Link who was hiding under his bed sheet covers.

"It'll build character" Ganondorf said while shrugging

"How do you even know that story?" Link asked.

"It's the only one where I succeed and get the triforce! Of course I'll know it!" Ganondorf said in a "No duh!" tone.

"You never answered his question.." Zelda said highly annoyed while ignoring Ganondorf.

"Well..Toon Link Love is sacrifice..for love sacrifices must be made..whether it's for your own good or not." Link explained in the best way possible.

"Can we go to bed yet?" Ganondorf said while really meaning to ask if Link and him could continue playing video games into the night it was a wonder Zelda got any sleep.

"Hmm yeah it's actually getting pretty late...let's hit the sack Toon link" Zelda said softly to him only to discover Toon Link was already asleep.

Zelda softly pulled his cover's over him and sat over on the couch with the boys to watch them play before she went to sleep.

"It's a good thing he's not having nightmares" Zelda said softly 30 minutes after Toon Link had gone to sleep while watching the Ganon and Link play.

"I'm actually surprised! when I first heard the story I couldn't fall asleep but then I would be reminded that if I didn't get to sleep the boy would come up and eat my toes off" Link said before seeing that he died in the game.

"See I told you the kid would be fine!" Ganondorf said before dying himself in the videogame. "Dangit!"

"Well I'm just worried about him a bit.." Zelda said softly.

"Don't worry about it!...And if the worst happens Ganon or I could console him." Link said before dying again. "Aww man!"

"Uh no.." Ganondorf said obliviously.

"Well okay.." Zelda said uninsured, little did she know what Toon Link was about to dream.

In Toon Link's Dream...

 _"W-What?" Toon Link questioned as he felt himself floating in the air, looking around of his surroundings he saw...nothing..just black space that started forming into trees..and a forest..Where was he?_

 _"I swear if this dream is about a guy chasing me who tries to eat my toes cause of Ganon I swear i'll kill him when I wake up" Toon Link said angrily before looking at his surroundings now._

 _The blackness was all gone now and it formed a beautiful land that had tall mountain and a waterfall that was in front of the huge mountain, on the land now were lush a thick blades of grass with tall trees that formed around the land. The aroma of sweet smelling flowers diverse Toon Link's attention away from the awing sight of the waterfall._

 _Suddenly a young woman came running to one of the houses in the village she was dressed in a black cloak that hid her face very well, when Toon Link tried to follow her he realized he couldn't because he was still stuck in the air out of nowhere a spirit came flying up to him, the spirit saw that Toon Link was struggling from the bond in the air._

 _"Do not be afraid" A soft and gentle voice was heard._

 _The spirit came into focus and there the young spirit turned out to be a young girl who had green eyes long blonde hair and pointy ears, on her hand were words written in a language Toon Link couldn't understand. The girl carefully took his hand and guided him to the surface._

 _A male villager then walked by fast while holding a basket full of bread, the man was walking right towards him and Toon Link waited for the impact...but it never came. Looking behind him Toon Link realized that the man had walked right through him._

 _"W-what?" Toon Link managed to say in awe of the experience that happened prior to the matter._

 _"Come.." Was all the girl said as she led him to the same house the young woman from before had._

 _As they flew towards the door something about it looked familiar...it had a fire emblem (Not like the game) on the door that connected to another emblem that was of water, and the last one connected to one emblem that what Toon Link had assumed was grass._

 _"Before we go in...I must explain a few things.." The girl said._

 _"Of course you do!" Toon Link said while crossing his arms. "Like your ears...your'e Hylian aren't you! and why does that door resemble the one that my house had when I was a smaller child?..and why-"_

 _"Hush child" The spirit said while interrupting him._

 _"What!? you can't tell me to hush! you look no older than me!" Toon Link protested._

 _"I understand that your'e upset..but I will explain everything in all due time..right now I must warn you about what awaits inside of this home..it's a very sad sight are you sure you wan't to go on?" The girl said soothingly._

 _"Okay..yes i'm sure" Toon Link said in a defeated manor._

 _"Okay...Link I am Kinelle but you can call me Kin for short...As you can tell right now you are dreaming, this house is of one's who is very close to you..let's go in..we must because your won't be in this state long.." Kin explained._

 _"Kinell- I mean Kin"Toon Link quickly corrected himself."You never answered my question about if you are Hylian or not.."_

 _A crack of thunder was heard before rain started pouring down.._

 _"I will tell you later..now hurry we must go inside before it's too late"Kin said while gently pushing him in the door._

 _Inside the house was a young woman holding a very young baby , the woman was wearing the same cloak that the woman was earlier. seconds later a door opening was heard as soft footsteps came fast towards the young woman._

 _"Linkki!"The young woman said while slowly standing up before falling back to her seat she was sitting in."What are you doing up?"_

 _The young boy who looked at least 3 years of age with tears in his eyes then slowly came out of the darkness with tears in his eyes, the young woman's eyes then soften at the sight of the boy who Toon Link assumed was her son._

 _"I-I had a nightmare Mommy.."The young boy said before walking towards the young woman before jumping in fear as thunder cracked in the air again._

 _The young woman gave the young boy a hug then sat him in her lap to the left of her on her right was the small sleeping baby._

 _"What was it about?"The young mother said in a soothing voice while brushing the little boy's hair back in a soothing manor._

 _"W-well we were all having a picnic in the park and then Aryll got eaten b-by a f-fish"The little boy said while using hand gestures to explain his story._

 _"What does this have to do with me?"Toon Link whispered to Kin._

 _"Be patient child"Kin said while hushing Toon Link._

 _The little boy then started to cry again before the young mother started to soothe him._

 _"Little child be not afraid, The wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to our hands. They are not real and understand I am here for you tonight, and someday you will know the nature is so...the same rain that draws you to me, falls on rivers and land and forest and sand..makes the beautiful land that you see in the morning"The young woman saw that the little boy was now falling asleep._

 _"For you know I once was a little child and I was afraid..but a gentle someone always came to dry my tears and trade sweet sleep for the tears to give me a good nights kiss" The woman finished now after seeing that the little boy was asleep._

 _"Goodnight Link...I love you" The young mother said before picking up both children somehow and carrying them to their rooms._

 _"T-that little boy.." Toon Link said to Kin. "That little boy is me...isn't he?"_

 _"Yes..he is.." Kin said before pointing over to the young mother again._

 _The young mother tiredly walked over to the chair before falling into it, her face was pale as a pillow. She sat herself up very slowly and sat across from where the door of the house was, as if she was waiting for someone._

 _Kin nodded in response. "But there is more to the story..let us watch a bit longer before we leave."_

 _An older man then came in the house and came and hugged her before talking._

 _"I'm sorry I would have come sooner but-" The man said before the woman interrupted him._

 _"It's okay Arn..." The young woman said before trying to stand up. "Link made a picture for you" The young woman tried to stand up but she couldn't._

 _"It's okay Medilia sit down sweetheart...where is the picture?" Arn asked while helping Medilia sit down._

 _"Over on the table.." Medilia said weakly._

 _"What's wrong with her?" Toon Link asked Kin with a worried expression on his face._

 _"She is sick ...and she is dying.." Kin said with her head down._

 _Toon Link was about to ask her a question but then a sight came down from below causing Toon Link to give his attention to the sight in front of her._

 _"Medilia!" Arn yelled as he lunged toward her where Medilia was lying on the floor._

 _"Aryinna...Medilia honey please..please wake up!" Arn said while shaking the limp body that lay in front of him._

 _"Noo..please..." Arn said seconds later after seeing that Medilia wasn't waking up._

 _Then the background started to become fuzzy...everything started to faze._

 _"Kin! what's happening?" Toon Link said nervously._

 _"You are waking up.." Kin replied solemnly._

 _"B-but my mom! and my sister! and-" Toon Link started while looking around in disbelief of his surroundings._

 _"Link my child...remember that I will always be here for you..." Kin began. "At the night look up at the stars and the moon and know that I am looking down and watching you..keeping you safe from all harm." Kin said before kneeling down next to him and hugging him._

 _"Mom?" Toon Link questioned...but it was too late, she was gone and he was waking up._

(In the real world)

"Hey Toony WAKE UP!" Ness said while shaking him.

It now was morning and bright, Link was in the shower while Zelda was watching Tv. Ganondorf was gone already.

"Wow! it sure takes you a long time to wake up!" Ness said while putting on Toon Link's hat on his own head.

"Not like you can talk!" Lucas added in.

"Okay..Okay I'm getting up i'll meet you outside in 10 minutes.." Toon Link said while stretching and getting his hat off of Ness's head.

"No..5 minutes actually" Ness said sheepishly while plastering a grin on his face.

"Why 5?" Toon Link asked as he made his way to the shower.

"Uhh...cause we have a match in three minutes.." Ness said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What!?" Toon Link said while running to the bathroom that was now open.

(7 hours later)

After dinner and a fight with Sonic and Pit (Which he lost because Sonic and Pit kept on spamming attacks) Toon Link made his way to his bedroom before remembering something.

"Hey Toon?" Link called from their room."Do you wanna play a quick game with me and Ganondork over here?"

Link immediately got slammed in the face with a pillow by Ganondorf which caused Link to bump into Zelda who had a steaming cup of hot tea that Peach had given her.

 _Ouch_

Seeing that they were distracted now, Toon Link quickly made his way outside. It was a nice night the air was warm and there was a familiar scent of flowers that spread across the grass. The sky was full of stars and there was a perfect clear view of the moon that shined above.

 _Perfect._

Bringing Toon Link out of his daydream, Ness then came outside and sat next to him.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Ness asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah..It is." Toon Link replied seconds later.

"Sometimes I go to the top of the Mansion to Stargaze and think...I really miss them..I really miss Paula too.." Ness said while looking towards the sky.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made..to protect the ones you love... and even though you don't see Paula..just know that she's there and she'll always be there for you" Toon Link explained.

Ness looked at Toon Link incredulously."Where'd you learn that from?"

"Lets just say a very wise person told me.." Toon Link said before looking up at the sky, and he could swear he saw a figure in the sky smile.


	12. The Wand Mission

It was beginning to get increasingly colder in the Smash Mansion. Other fighters like Pit, were incredibly confused as to why. Marth grinned, eyeing his hot chocolate happily, he loved the cold weather. Marth blew on his hot drink, and brought it to his lips to drink it, not noticing the fact that the angel was behind him. He was sitting calmly with Pikachu and Samus, who were oddly not saying anything and were just enjoying the calmness of the mansion.

"Ah..i've missed this" Marth told Samus before he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"MARTH!" Pit yelled, scaring Marth and causing him to choke and spill his steaming cup on his clothes.

"LOOK! It's madness" Pit's eyes widened. "First, it gets colder. People are wearing heavier clothes! I first ignored it but now" Pit ignored the weird glances he was getting from Samus. "NOW I know that something is going to happen!"

Marth, who had recovered quickly from his coughing fit, sighed. "Pit, what do you mean?"

He pulled Marth from his chair, grabbing his hand and leading him to a window. "Look! THAT STUFF!"

Outside of the window, outside, tiny snowflakes fell at a pretty fast rate. The ground was covered in a beautiful white color, it looked calm and peaceful. Marth noticed Toon Link, Ness and Lucas..trying..to fly a kite? Shaking his head, Marth turned back to Pit, laughing.

"See what I mean Marth!?" Pit frowned. "They've been multiplying by the second!"

"Pit..that's called snow" Marth smiled. "It's completely harmless"

"Snow?" Pit tilted his head in question. "Lady Palutena never told me anything about snow.."

"Apparently, Palutena didn't tell you a lot of stuff" Samus pointed out, rolling her eyes. Samus smiled down and pet Pikachu behind his ears.

"Hey!" Pit frowned. "It's not her fault! Maybe she didn't know about it either."

"Pit" Samus looked up, giving the angel her full attention. "I find it hard to believe that a goddess of light does not know about snow." Sh looked away from Pit. "I mean if she's as smart as you say she is.."

"LADY PALUTENA IS SMART!" The angel yelled.

Marth rubbed his temples as the start of a headache made itself present. "Pit. Common let's go."

Pit looked up, confused. "Go where?"

"Outside." Marth smiled at the window. "I want to show you that snow is harmless"

"Once again. Here we are doing something stupid.." Ness stated as he blew on his hands trying to keep them warm.

The trio were outside where it was snowing. Unfortunately, they had not planned for this and were left with their kite stuck in a tree. They had lifted Toon Link up onto the tree. Toon Link frowned at Ness and wanted to say something but couldn't. He was right after all.

"I say we give up.." Lucas muttered. "It's really cold out here!"

"HEY!" Toon Link snapped his fingers. "Since when were we quitters? We got ourselves into this mess, we can get ourselves out of it"

"Correction." Lucas pointed at Ness. "He got us into this mess. I didn't even do anything"

"How was I supposed to know that it would get stuck in a tree!?" Ness asked angrily.

"You were supposed to keep an eye out while Lucas and I flew the kite" Toon Link grunted as he reached out. His friends had lifted him to reach the kite. His shirt got tangled in one of the branches.

"Well I mean. What you always say Toon Link. Arguing and blaming people won't fix the problem." Ness restated.

Toon Link smiled down proudly. "I can't believe you guys actually listen to me!"

Lucas looked up at the tree. "Huh? Toony what were you saying?"

Toon Link rolled his eyes and continued to focus on his problem while Ness held back a laugh. Toon Links tunic was still stuck in the tree, pulling on it to at least free himself from being attached to it. He held out one if his aching hands and shook it, trying to regain feeling.

"Toon Link can we PLEASE go inside now!?" Lucas begged. "We don't even have the right clothes on to stay out here for longer than 10 minutes!"

"Just..a..second" Toon Link called. He was almost free from that terrible tree limb that was holding him hostage, yanking his arm and making the mistake of letting go of the branch with his right hand, the young Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"Toon Link?" Ness called, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Everything alrig-"

Before Ness even had the chance to finish his sentence, the cartoon boy landed on him and Lucas. Lucas hissed in pain while Ness looked over carefully of the new bruises and scrapes he had gotten. Toon Link tried to stand up, but immediately slipped on a patch of ice that he didn't see. Landing back on to the now tangled group of boys, Ness grunted in pain while Lucas tried not to cry.

"I hate to be so rude but Toon Link, could you please get your knee off of my chest?" Ness sarcastically asked.

"Uh..yeah sure" Toon Link responded. "Well..as soon as Lucas get's his elbow off my back. I can't even move around"

"Well maybe I could move if Toon Link's foot wasn't on my ankle!" Lucas shot back.

"Lucas.." Toon Link whispered, trying to ignore the feeling of cold snow going up his back. His patience was fading fast."WHAT DOES YOUR FOOT HAVE TO DO WITH MY BACK!?"

Lucas, out of fear, quickly stood up. He looked at Ness, fearfully. Ness returned his glance. They both knew how Toon Link could get with his temper. Link had it. Young Link had it. Ness was pretty sure that all Link's shared their tempers, some just handled it better than others. Toon Link kicked the tree in anger before holding his foot in pain.

"Stupid tree!" Toon Link hissed, hopping on one leg.

"Toony" Ness announced, an unusual deep concentrating look was present on the hatted physics face. "Don't you have a little wand that controls the wind? Wouldn't that work to get it to knock down?"

Toon Link gasped. "It would! Wouldn't it?"

Ness shrugged. "I don't know. I was asking you"

Toon Link shook his head. "Well yeah. It would work..that's a great idea Ness" He started running towards the mansion. Lucas, happily trailing behind him, excited to get into the warmth.

"Wait.." Ness paused. "Where exactly is the wand?"

"In the mansion" Toon Link answered quickly.

"Yeah, I figured that much" Ness rolled his eyes. "I mean where in the mansion"

"It'll be easy.." Toon Link said to himself. "We go in, get out, then after using it we put it back"

"Toon Link. Where is the wand?" Ness asked sternly.

"Uh.." Toon Link fidgeted with his hands. "It's a funny story actually.."

Ness put his hands on his hips, fed up with Toon Link avoiding the question. "Toon Link. Where. Is. The. Wand?"

Toon Link gulped, his nervousness now showing. "In Master Hands office"

* * *

Truth be told, Marth should have bought a coat before promising to show Pit the snow, still the Altean prince was fine with the fact of snow. And apparently from the looks of things, Pit didn't care about the cold either.

Pit stood in front of the grass where all the snow was. The sidewalks where clear from the R.O.B's clearing the snow so that no one would slip and fall. Marth grinned, eyeing the angel getting close to the snow in question.

"See Pit!" Marth put his finger on the snow. "It's completely harmless."

Pit copied Marth, slowly putting his finger in the snow. He quickly pulled it back, a smile slowly taking over the worried look on his face. "Wow..it's so soft!"

Marth's grin matched Pit's and almost outshone it. "See! What did I tell you?" The prince took a step forward. "Snow is harmless-"

The prince slipped on a patch of ice that he didn't see. Trying to give the impression that he wasn't hurt so that the angel wouldn't loathe snow because of his little mishap, he sported a pained grin and wiped the snow off his pants.

"Marth!" Pit, who was currently occupied with touching fluffs of snow. "Look! It sticks together!"

Marth held back a laugh. "Of course it does! How do you think you'd be able to see it if it didn't?"

Pit shrugged, not concerned with the physics behind snow. "I don't know, tape or something"

The angel was preoccupied with now creating a little snow creature. Marth smiled at Pit, happy that he had given him the same love for snow that he had. Marth watched as Pit stuck his tongue out, now trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue. It was funny how Pit's perception of snow had changed so quickly.

Rubbing his freezing hands, Marth noted the fact that neither of them were wearing any coats. He cleared his throat, trying to gain Pit's attention. The angel looked up, his wings perking.

"Pit, don't you think we should go inside?" Marth continued ignoring the surprised look on Pit's face. "We could always go outside again tomorrow.

"But Marth!" Pit whined.

Marth was trying his best not to feel guilty. "I mean we don't even have jackets or anything"

"Can we just stay outside for 10 more minutes?" Pit pleaded.

Marth sighed. "Sure Pit."

Pit grinned and threw his whole body into the snow once more. It was impossible for Marth to not at least grin.

* * *

"So what you're saying is you want me to distract Crazy Hand?" Ness asked, pointing a finger at his chest. "That's impossible Toon Link!"

"I know.." Toon Link admitted. "But he should be able to distract for at least 10 minutes"

"What am I doing again?" Lucas asked, playing with the cat ears that Toon Link had given him.

Toon Link grinned, putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "You my friend, are going to distract anyone who is around his office"

Lucas looked at Toon Link, un-amused. "And how am I going to convince anyone that i'm actually a cat? I doubt anyone will buy this"

Toon Link shrugged. " I don't know. I've done it before and no one asked any questions"*

Lucas sighed. "Fine, if me and Ness play along with this, you promise that we won't get in trouble if you get caught?"

Ness frowned. "Whoa..whoa..whoa Lucas" He turned to the blonde. "Whatever we get into together, we get out of together. We are in this together!"

Toon Link smiled. "Nicely put"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "What did you promise him?"

Toon Link looked down. "Half of my savings I get from coin rush"

Lucas gasped. "TOON LINK!"

"It's fine though" Toon Link's grin appeared. "Because, at the end of the day, we are going to get that kite back. I swear it"

Lucas looked uneasy, while Ness was confused as to why they were going this far to retrieve a kite for again. The three walked down the hallway, trying to be as invisible as possible. The trio failed to notice that Peach and Luigi were walking down the hallway.

"Hey-a kids!" Luigi called, waving his hand at the boys.

"Huh?" Toon Link gasped. "I'm not doing anything! Yup i'm definitely not planning on doing anything that involves Master Hand" Toon Link put a hand to him mouth. "Wait..did I say Master Hand? I meant a cat costume. No-no! I mea-"

"Toon Link" Ness whispered to the cartoon hatted hero. "Shut up"

"Uh..so hello darling" Peach commented, looking at them concerned. She giggled, looking at Lucas. "Nice cat ears Lucas"

Lucas frowned. "i'm not Lucas. I'm a cat." He paused before getting on his hands and knees. "Meow.."

Peach and Luigi looked at eachother oddly before turning and walking in the opposite direction of the three boys. As soon as they were gone from view, Ness turned around angrily.

"What the heck was that!?" Ness asked, incredulously. "Are you kidding me!?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, standing up on his feet again and shrugging. "Toon Link only told me to act like a cat. He never said to do a good job or not"

"Lucas.." Ness pinched his nose, trying to contain his annoyance. "That's like telling you to do a good job breathing air. It's a known fact that you have to breathe to live" He turned around to Toon Link. "And don't you think your exempt from this!"

Toon Link's eyes widened. "What'd I do?"

"You almost gave up our whole plan because Luigi said a simple hello!" Ness crossed his arms. "If you want me to take any of this seriously you guy's both need to calm down"

Toon Link let out a long breath of air, Lucas and Ness both looking at him awkwardly.

"You were holding your that whole time?" Lucas questioned.

Toon Link nodded. "I do it when I get nervous. Now, let's go in and get that wand!"

The three continued their walk down the hallway, glancing at each other before opening the door to the office. Ness nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Welp" Ness said, grabbing the door handles. "This is it"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!?"

"Calm down Marth, it'll be ok" Pit shrugged.

"It won't!" Marth yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the door. "If you stay out here for long we'll get hypothermia and die!"

"Hypothermestat?" Pit repeated, unsure. "Marth!" He yelled. "You lied! You said snow was harmless"

Marth, who was begging to become irritated, kicked the snow in anger. "I did not lie! It's only harmless if you have adequate clothing to be surrounded by these snowflakes you apparently have become so fond of"

"Luck for you i'm not a human, so if you get hypotherestat I can save us both when the doors open again" Pit smiled.

"Hypothermia affects angels too" Marth lied, trying to get a reaction out of Pit that would benefit them.

Pit's eyes widened, before he ran to Marth and shook him. "I CAN'T DIE MARTH! Hades will make sure I suffer!"

The dizzy prince stumbled back, trying to regain his footing. "H-hades? Who's that"

Pit frowned. "Are you serious? Hades is the god of death!"

"Wha-" Marth stopped himself, shaking his head. "Nevermind, let's just focus on getting out of here"

The two stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Flakes of snow landed on their hair and clothing. Marth and Pit both gave each other with a knowing smile.

"Well.." Marth began. "I guess a few more minutes playing in the snow wouldn't hurt"

Pit smiled back, barely able to contain his smile.

* * *

Ness, Toon Link and Lucas stood in the doorway of the Hands office. It was a lot bigger than any of them had expected. Hesitantly taking a step forward on the glass floor, Toon Link winced as his steps made a loud echo through the office. Ness took his hat off and whistled while Lucas got on all fours and pretended he was a cat.

One of the R.O.B's that had been programmed to do housework around the mansion looked down at Ness, it's lazer eyes scanning the hatted boy. Ness froze in panic before signaling to Toon Link that the coast was clear and he could go into the Hands room.

Toon Link nodded, and took a deep breath. This was all on him now. Quickly dashing across the room, he opened and shut the door as fast as possible. The room was not of anything he had expected. On the table, which was shaped like a smash ball, there was tons of papers stacked on eachother. If he didn't know any better, he saw something that had their pictures on it in a sort of ranking manner. Shrugging it off and continuing his mission to get his wand, Toon Link went through the deep drawer that was labeled with a sort of X sign on it.

Toon Link had no idea that there were that many weapons that were banned from fighting.

Gasping, Toon Link pulled out his wand, before peering in and seeing other weapons that piqued his interest. Toon Link frowned, a sort of nut was there, out of instinct he threw the nut down and hissed in pain when a bright light flashed, blinding the cartoon boy. He barely even heard Lucas signal that someone was coming.

"Pst" Lucas whispered, in the doorway on all fours still. "TL! We gotta go"

Toon Link stumbled back, tripping on a wire that signaled a siren. Ness and Lucas looked at each other in fear, both trying to leave the room. Unfortunately for them, the doors locked down and had spikes shooting out of them.

There was no way this would end well.

* * *

Marth and Pit watched in confusion as everyone in the mansion ran out. Both frowned, and walked closer to it to see what was going on.

"Link" Marth whispered, catching his Hylian friend by the arm. "What's happening?"

"No clue" Link muttered. "I'm just looking for Zelda, did you see her?"

Marth shook his head. "No, but if I do i'll tell you"

Ike, who came from behind Marth, chuckled at the sight of his prince friend. "What happened to you and Pit?"

"Nothing" Both answered quickly.

"I somehow doubt that" Ike put a hand on both boys shoulders, laughing. "Where you guys out here this whole time or are you just cold blooded"

Marth looked down. "Yeah, we got locked out"

Ike raised and eyebrow. "You know if Master Hand finds out-"

"Yes..I know" Marth sighed.

"I don't think Master Hand will care" Pit claimed, looking past Marth and Ike. "I think his hands are full" Pit paused. "Or is it hand?"

"Huh?" Marth, Link and Ike asked in unison, before turning around and seeing what their angel friend was talking about.

Behind them, Master Hand was seen pulling Toon Link, Ness and a cat ear wearing Lucas. All three of them looking either scared, embarrassed or annoyed. Link couldn't blame Toon Link for being scared though, it was weird how angry a huge, giant floating hand could look so incredibly angry.

"Nintendies" Master Hand announced, Sonic, Snake and select few fighters frowning at the discrimination. Master Hand recognized his mistake and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, Smashers. I apologize for this predicament, apparently the children-" Everyone's eyes looked at the kids in his grip. "Have gotten into my room and stolen something. I'm sorry for the interruption in your day. Carry on"

Ness angrily looked up. "That's NOT even what we were-" Ness decided it was best to not finish his sentence.

"Don't think i'm not done with you three" Master Hand muttered, while a few of the villain fighters made their ways back inside the mansion. "You guys know better than to snoop around my stuff while i'm not in there"

"Me and Ness weren't apart of this though" Lucas whined.

"Seriously..?" Toon Link muttered. "Whatever happened to the whole we stick together thing?"

"Well, anyway." Master Hand continued. "I was going to announce something very special happening, but thanks to you three we can wait"

The smashers groaned and continued to enter the mansion, muttering.

"I hope you learn from this" Master Hand responded, beginning to float back inside.

Toon Link, Ness and Lucas all looked at eachother, groaning.

"Well at least we have each other-"

"Oh" Master Hand turned around. "And also you three aren't allowed to talk to each other without an elder fighter supervising you"

"WHAT!?" Ness asked in anger. "Are you seriou-"

Before the hatted physic boy could finish, Master Hand transported the three boys back into their respective rooms. Ness and Lucas gaining a R.O.B robot roommate with them,

Toon Link sat quietly on his bed, Master Hand usually wasn't that cruel. What was happening to the hand they knew so well? And what was with that list?

 **AS you can tell, iv'e postponed the Subspace Emissary chapters for now. It is kind of referenced here though, also Happy Holidays everyone.**


	13. The Mall Pt1

"Pst- Toon Link"

Toon Link groaned, before turning around in his bed and falling back asleep.

"Toon Link!"

The voice was a little louder this time, thinking that he was just hearing things, Toon Link grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his head. He was way too tired to comprehend the fact that the voice sounded familiar.

"Seriously kid?"

The cartoon boy sat up tiredly and wiped his eyes, a rock connected with his face. He let out a yelp and out of reflex, he rubbed his cheek in pain. Now fully awake, Toon Link frowned and winced at the door, where it was open with a crack. Falco glaring down at Fox, who had a sheepish smile, where standing in the Hylians doorway.

"What in din's name.." Toon Link sleepily mumbled, standing up and tripping on something, landing flat on his face.

"Kid, come on we don't have time for this" Falco murmured, afraid that the noise would wake up Ganondorf or Link.

"Okay boaty" Toon Link slurred, half asleep. "I'm coming you won't have to worry about.." He fell back asleep.

Fox, quietly tiptoed into the room and grabbed the toon boy, taking him out. Falco shut the door softly while Toon Link's eyes adjusted to the brightness. Wolf and Captain Falcon peered down at the sleeping boy, while Marth and Ike looked annoyed to be awake.

"Look, you've gathered us all out here interrupting the time given to us for sleep" Marth muttered, angrily, his hair was a mess. "Now what do you want?"

"First, we need the kid to wake up" Falco whispered before shaking Toon Link awake.

"I'm UP!" Toon Link yelled, Fox and Falco quickly covering his mouth.

"Kid, seriously. Be quiet" Falco whispered.

Toon Link, quite annoyed now, pushed Falco and Fox's paw/wings off his face. "Next time you could have warned me" He muttered, spitting out a blue feather. "My mouth was open when you guys covered it"

Marth winced, but was happy that it wasn't him who was on the receiving end of the feathers. "So what is this all about?" Marth questioned again, regaining his irritated composure.

"A contest" Falco answered, looking at Fox for help.

"What kind of contest?" Marth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop asking questions" Wolf muttered.

"He can ask questions if he wants to!" Ike responded for Marth, his voice was raising by the second.

"Look" Toon Link interrupted. "I don't care what this is all about, but if as soon as we finish this contest I can go back to sleep"

"This contest involbes drinking" Fox started.

Marth, Ike and Toon Link's eyes widened.

"Oh?" Toon Link whispered, suprised that they wanted him in on this.

"He's underage and I dont feel like dealing with a hangover in the morning" Marth responded, getting ready to go back to his room.

"Not THAT type of drinking!" Fox rolled his eyes. "I mean energy drinks"

"I still don't feel like doing that" Marth mutterd. "I planned on getting sleep tonight"

"See" Wolf whispered. "I told you he would chicken out"

Marth, who was in the middle of the hallway, turned back and frowned, Falco and Fox smirked, realizing what he was doing.

"Its not like I would have expected otherwise" Falco shrugged.

"He is known as a party killer anyways" Fox was having a hard time at being stoic.

"Look" Marth turned around. "Fine, i'll do it."

The three anomals smirked, while Toon Link, Ike and Marth vaguely wondered what they had gotten themselves into. Ike, who noticed the evil looks on their faces, grabbed Toon Link and Marths arms.

"Actually on second thought we should just go to bed" Ike responded

"Its too late for that" Wolf whispeter.

"Actually" Toon Link looked up at one of the clocks in the hallway. "I think he means too early"

"That too" Wold grumbled befire going down the stairs, Fox and Falco followed.

"Should we follow them?" Ike asked.

Marth shook his head. "The R.O.B's are doing hall sweeps in three minutes"

A scream and yell of suprise was heard, Toon Link was suprised that it failed to wake any of the smashers up. He vaguely wondered if that since Zelda and Link were Hylian, that they would be able to hear the yell and wondered how in the world he would explain how he ended up outside if the room in the first place.

"Hm" Marth muttered, mostly to himself. "Looks like my timing was off"

"I don't care if it was on or off" Ike shrieked, beginning to pull both Toon Link and Marth down the hallway. "We have to get going, those R.O.B's are going to come after us next!"

"I can walk myself Ike" Marth clained, taking his arm out of Ikes grasp. Unfortunately for him, he fell and backed into one if the doors.

Toon Link, Marth and Ike all froze. Ike, who slowly approached the doors nametage, that was on the floor, hesitantly Ike turned the name around.

"Bowser, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong" Ike whispered, reading the names out loud.

Before Marth had the chance to respond, a roar was heard from behind the door, Toon Link didn't even say anything as he backed up, wide-eyed and slowly closed the door to his room.

Marth fearfully looked up at Ike, and muttered simply one word.

"Run"

Ike, much to Marths displeasure, picked up the blue haired prince and ran out the halkway and up the stairs, trying to get back to their room quickly and safely.

Later, now at breakfast, Toon Link tiredly stirred his oatmeal, not even making an effort to eat any of it. Lucas and Ness watched with confusion as Toon Link poured his chocolate milk into the bowl of oatmeal. Lucas looked away, grossed out by Toon Link's breakfast creation.

"Are you seriously going to eat that?" Ness asked, slightly amused and slightly grossed out.

"Eat what?" Toon Link asked.

"The food on your-" Ness sighed. "You know what, I'm not even going to ask"

"Wait" Lucas looked up. "Were you apart of the disturbance with Bowser last night?"

"You really think im going to answer that with Mr. Scrap meatal sitting here spying on us?" Toon Link asked, pointing to rhe R.O.B robot that was sitting next to him.

"Oh yeah..I forgot he was here" Lucas responded truthfully.

"How do you know if R.O.B's a boy or not?" Ness questions. "He could be a she for all we know"

"Yeah, and for all we know this robot could have a camera and Master Hand is controling it and watching us fron it's eyes" Toon Link sarcastically responded.

"You do know that's a possibility, right?" Lucas responded, now looking at the robot with slight hesitance.

"So you're telling me that Master Hand was watching us last night?" Ness asked, a furious look was on his face. "He can't do that! Isn't that illegal?"

"What are you so worried about any way?" Toon Link asked.

"No reason.." Ness quickly responded.

"Ness taped a picture of Paula on his pillow, he's been practicing kissing it for the next time he sees her" Lucas now looked annoyed. "Last night, when the robot tried to wash our laundry, Ness tackled it and tried to get his picture back"

"Wow.." Toon Link simply stated.

Ness growled, turning to the R.O.B robot and glared at it. "I know you're watching. I'm going to keep my eyes on you"

Toon Link snickered. "Ness. I'm pretty sure it's not going to respond"

Before Ness could argue back, the robot's eyes flashed bright red, quite similar to R.O.B's final smash. The three boys looked between each other. They didn't know what to do, run and they would get in trouble. Stay and who knows what would happen?

"Code 51 activated" The robot said quickly before turning it's head to the boys. "Please follow me"

"And just why do you think that we will?" Toon Link muttered angrily, gripping his boomerang in his hand.

"That's exactly what that snowman said before he got hit by a car" Lucas whispered.

"Lucas. Frosty the snowman is fake and that was only from a commercial that we saw three months ago" Ness sighed.

"There is no reason for hostility" The robot said in a monotone voice. "Please follow me"

"We heard you the first time" Toon Link groaned. "And I have the same response. Why?"

"Because I said so" The Robot responded.

The three boys looked between each other, confused.

"Should we?" Lucas began.

"Why not.." Ness sighed, seeing as the robot wasn't looking that menacing. "Alright. Let's go"

Ness followed the robot as Lucas and Toon Link hesitantly followed behind.

What exactly was going on?

* * *

Short because there are gonna be two-parts. HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW!


	14. The Mall Pt2

**UGgggggh. New Years already and almost Valentines day. I do have a chapter planned for that but i'm kind of behind on my schedule for updates. I can't even believe it but I guess I should. Anyways, the long awaited Pt.2 of The Mall. I think that you guys `will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, we hit 30 thousand words. I'm really happy. I will try to make the chapters longer and more enjoyable but I can't help but notice that there has been a drought in the reviews. I'm not writing to get reviews, but it would be nice to get some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Oh well. I know the updates on this have been...well..spaced. And i'm working on that. Believe me, I am. But I find that i'm falling into this dark pit (Not the angel Pittoo) of ontime updates, since I'm juggling school because right now that is my main priority and now three stories around to find a good update frequency. Coming out with good, quality work does take time. So those who wait to read this stupid spout of dumbness. Thank You. And to those who are waiting on the update for my Marth fanfic** _ **Love is a terrible thing**_ , **I'm going to come up with a schedule soon so that the updates aren't so random. But, Without further ado, Chapter 13.**

"You're not in trouble" Snake reassured as he walked down the hallway with the boy's and R.O.B" Master Hand just called a meeting and the speakers are out"

"Thank goodness" Ness sighed, exhalihing a breath of relief. "If we got in any more trouble I don't know what i'd do!"

"Wait a minute..did Link ever find out that I-" Toon Link stopped and glared at the robot. "I still don't trust you."

Snake chuckled and shook his head at the boy's antics. "The robot is harmless, if anything was up with it" Snake grinned. "Trust me. I'd know"*

Toon Link paused hesitantly. "Well if you say so.."

The speakers in the mansion squeaked as they turned on, the unfortunate ones with excellent hearing held their ears in pain. The intercom was staticy then turned on, Master Hand's voice echoing through the hallways.

"Hello Smashers! come meet us down in the auditorium in five minutes"

"And what if we don't!?" Ike's voice was heard yelling.

"Then you are an idiot and also he can't hear you, he's talking through an intercom Ike" Snake yelled back, rolling his eyes.

Slowly, everyone walked down the hallway making their way to the auditorium at their own paces. Toon Link opened the door, letting Peach, Falco, Samus and everyone who piled in through the door.

"Toon Link, stop letting everyone go through!" Ness yelled from the other side of the line through the door.

"I can't!" Toon Link yelled back. "They won't stop coming in"

"Well than just close the door!" Ness shouted back.

"I can't just do that!" Toon Link shrieked, putting his hands on his hips not knowing that he was closing the door. "That would be-"

The two doors shut off, promptly hitting Marth in his face as he as about to walk through the door. Ness smiled before opening the door for himself and Lucas and joined the crowd of fighters in the cramped room.

"What's going-a on here?" Luigi questioned, kinda of concerned.

"How are we supposed to know?" The pokemon trainer questioned.

"Hey, just because you don't get to fight doesn't mean that you have to sport such a negative attitude kid" Falco muttered, crossing his wings.

"Hey! For your information i'm fifteen years old!"

"That doesn't make you a non kid, Kid" Falco smirked.

"Okay..everyone be quiet" Master Hand yelled, magically appearing on the stage.

The murmuring didn't quiet down, in fact it seemed to only get louder. Toon Link watched quietly as Marth and Link argued about who's sword was better than whos, Lucas complaining about the fact that Ness had dirtied up his shoe laces and the PokeMon trainer arguing with Falco. Master Hand, who wasn't very happy for being interrupted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP"

That got everyone's attention. Pit and Meta Knight who were talking to each other both let out very unmanly screams. It would have been okay if it was Pit who was the one who had screamed, since the angel had a pretty high voice, but it was different to hear the monotone voiced Meta Knight yell in a high pitched voice.

"(You sounded just like a girl)" Kirby pointed out. "(I never knew you could scream that high!)" The puffball acknowledged, his smile growing.

"Oh be quiet Kirby.." Meta Knight murmured, silently happy about the fact that he was wearing a mask that hid the blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Anyways" Master Hand continued, clearing his voice. "I have a surprise for you. Even though SOME of you don't deserve it!" He looked over to select few fighters.

"IF THIS IS ABOUT THIS MORNING, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Fox yelled out. Part of his fur was burned. "HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?"

"AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO OUTSIDE OF THE MANSION! ME AND PIT WERE LOCKED OUT!" Marth also yelled.

"Wait!" Pit's eyes widened. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO OUTSIDE?" He sunk to his knees in sadness. "I DIDN'T KNOOOOWWW!"

"While were on THAT subject.." Toon Link played with hands. "Sorry about the wand..and the alarm this morning.."

"Ah! So that was you!" Ness gasped, biting his lip.

"I'M SORRY FOR DRESSING UP LIKE A CAT!" Lucas wailed.

"And it's not MY fault that Peach's cake was sitting on the counter.." Ike grumbled. "It wasn't my fault that it was sitting there, asking to be eaten"

"And sorry for breaking your window with my hookshot Mario..I didn't even mean to.." Link sheepishly muttered.

"Okay..that's enough..c'mon be quiet" Master Hand interrupted before the chaos could continue. "We are going on a little field trip"

"A FIELD TRIP!" Link asked, pushing Marth out of the way. "OH YEAH LET'S GO!"

"Please let this be a normal trip" Marth begged.

"With the hands? NO WAY!" Ike yelled.

"Was..that a reference?" Master Hand questioned, wondering if he would have to credit someone for that being entered in this fanfic.

"Huh? Why would that be a-"

"Ok!" Master Hand quickly replied. "Nevermind about that. Anyways, Crazy and I have pulled some strings so that we can all ride together on the bus"

"Bus?" Snake questioned, now looking up. "You didn't tell me that you were planning to send us to some mall on a bus"

"Scratch that cause no one cares Snake" King Dedede interrupted before Snake could continue further. "We're all going TOGETHER?''

"Ah..yeah..about that" Master Hand muttered.

"Wha! No way that you are going to send the great Wario on that bus!" Wario shouted, pumping his fist in the air in retaliation.

"YEAH!"

"(I actually don't care what we go in)" Charizard roared to a nearby Ivysaur. "(As long as the kid let's us out of our Pokeballs)"

The Pokemon trainer looked down, still irked about the argument that had occured between him and Falco earlier. "And just for calling me that and not by my name, your all going back in your Pokeballs for the whole ride"

Charizard roared in anger but was interrupted before he could continue to get all of his screams of anger out by the Pokeball closing.

"Okay, that's enough!'' Master Hand yelled again. "Don't make me use this!'' He threatened, holding his ring finger up.

"(Make you use what exactly?)" Lucario questioned, closing his eyes trying to refrain from getting angry.

"And what makes you think that we are gullible incompetent fools who are going to waste our own valuable free times to make our ways outside to this bus when we have a choice not to?" Marth questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well looks like we are gullible,incompetent fools after all" Ganondorf grumbled, folding his arms as he sat in the crunched bus seat that Master Hand had not so kindly shoved him into.

"Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut Marth" Toon Link griped, who was shoved between a seat with Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong.

"Guy's, don't blame Marth" Zelda called, frowning at the guys. "I think that these seating arrangements are fine"

"Easy for you to say" Ganondorf muttered. "You're sitting with Kirby"

"Ok, I get that I messed up" Marth yelled from some side of the bus that no one could tell where exactly it was coming from. "But can someone PLEASE OPEN THEIR WINDOWS? I'M ON THE TOP OF THE BUS!''

Ike, who was the only one who had heard Marth, quickly stood and opened his window, pulling Marth through it. Ike put his finger up to comment about Marth's hair, which was actually messed up.

"Don't even say a word" Marth grumbled, glaring at Ike.

Fox turned, looking out a window. "Okay..so the Mansion is still running distance, if we leave now we can still make it back in time for lunch"

Fox tried to stand but was immediately pushed back by an invisible unseen force.

"Well looks like Master Hands not as dumb as he looks" Samus noted, looking at Fox as he struggled in his seat.

"WHAT IS THIS?'' Ness shouted as he tried to move onto the floor.

"Are you blind or what? Fox just tried that a second ago ya dummy" Samus rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I take it back" Fox smiled, looking at Samus who was sitting next to him. "Master Hand must not be as stupid as he's thought to be"

Samus rolled her eyes and proceed to look away from Fox. Attempting to scooch as far away as possible from him she had no trouble with basically sitting in Mario's lap. Mario nervously glanced around, and mentally cursed as he saw Peach somehow pull up a vegetable from the floor of the bus.

"I'm not going to even try to understand the logic behind that" Toon Link said to himself as he stood up on the seat and looked ahead.

"Hey Link"

The elder Hylian looked up at Toon Link. "Hm?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Why would we be? We just left three minutes ago"

Toon Link sighed, now sitting down in his seat. He was placed at the front of the bus, far away from his friends who he was hoping to sit with. Life is a battle, and the world a battlefield. Someone important probably said those words once, but at the moment Toon Link couldn't recall who.

" _Geez! Depressing much?"_

 _What?_ Toon Link raised an eyebrow looking around in confusion as to where the voice came from.

" _How can you not tell that it's me? It's usually obvious"_

"WHAT?'' Toon Link stood up on his seat again. "IS THAT YOU NESS?"

"GEEZ STOP YELLING IN MY EAR KID!'' Captain Falcon shouted in Toon Link's ear.

"(Hypocrocity at it's finest)'' Lucario muttered to himself, rolling his eyes at Captain Falcon.

'' _Yeah it's me!''_ The voice seemed to chuckle. ' _Took you long enough to catch on''_ Ness paused and Toon Link patiently waited. " _Just a sec, Luke is gonna try to join us. You should feel a semi numbness or a pinch depending on how powerful his PSI is flowing. Where are you sitting?''_

"UH I THINK I'M AT THE FRONT OF THE BUS" Toon Link yelled aloud, not knowing if he needed to yell in order for Ness to hear him or not.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP YELLING IN MY DING DANG EAR KID?"

"I'm technically not even in your face" Toon Link told Captain Falcon. "You're technically in mine"

" _Toony you don't have to yell, i'm pretty sure the whole bus heard you"_ Ness bit his lip. " _Though the fact that you're in the front of the bus is an issue. In order for Lucas to talk to you physically..uh you'll see"_

"I'll see wha- Ouch!'' Toon Link held his head in pain.

" _Did that hurt? Sorry about that Toon Link"_

"Lucas?" Toon Link looked around. "This is so cool!"

" _Yeah yeah..don't get too excited Toony. Lucas and I do this all the time"_

 _"_ So does that mean that you can.."

" _Hear your thoughts? Yeah, pretty cool huh?"_

 _"NESS!"_

"Oh goddess..that's cruel"

Whatever Ness was about to say was blocked when the bus suddenly lurched and screeched as it stopped. Fighters were slammed into windows and crushed once again as everyone fought to gain control against gravity. Link was the first to recover, he brushed off his tunic and stood up, Mario soon joining him.

"Is everyone-a okay?" Mario asked, looking around and wincing as he heard the groans and murmurs of everyone.

"Well anyway..looks like we're here.." Link quietly said, looking out the window.

Toon Link perked up. "We are?"

"Yeah..it also looks like there's a reason we are here..and it's not for fun" Link narrowed his eyes at the sign. "Low and behold everyone welcome to the 'Smash convention'"

"Wait..what?" Ganondorf questioned, pressing his hand on Luigi's head to stand up. "Not again!"

"What do you mean by again?" Ike questioned, looking around in confusion as did the new fighters.

"Back in the melee days, before Nintendo was bound to the contract of 'only Nintendo fighters' we were required to attend a monthly Ask Convention where there's a ton of people who are called Cosplayers who are obsessed with us" Marth explained, playing with his hair trying to fix it.

"Cosplayer..?" Sonic questioned.

"Are they nice?" Lucas asked, looking down.

"With a name like that OF COURSE THEY AREN'T!" Ness yelled. "THEY ARE CRAZY!"

"Well we can't assume that they are all crazy.." Lucas mumbled.

"Let me rephrase that.." Marth muttered. "Not only are they obsessed but they are also semi stalkers so yes, Ness is correct. They ARE crazy"

The nod's from all the veterans of Smash didn't exactly soothe the newcomers nerves. The PokeMon trainer hesitantly looked out the window before nervously hiding behind Lucario and Jigglypuff. Mario sighed and slowly opened the door of the bus.

"Well-a here we go" Mario muttered, taking a step off the bus.

Without notice, the doors of the mall quickly opened and Mario was smothered by tons of people who were wearing hats with the Smash logo on the top. Everyone on the bus gasped as they watched Mario push back people who were trying to steal his hat and such.

"Looks like they got worse.." Zelda sighed.

"HOLY SMOKES WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Pit wailed, running around in circles.

"I doubt it'll come to that" Nana replied, narrowing her eyes at Pit. "I mean, you're lucky like me and Popo are, your game franchise isn't as well known as Mario's or Link's. People probably won't even recognize us" She shrugged. "Probably for all you non Nintendo people too"

Snake, Sonic and select few fighters sighed, but secretly felt relieved.

"Welp.." Snake muttered, turning to Sonic. "What do you say we go get a chili dog or something?"

"Can't say no to that.." Sonic responded, following Snake out the bus.

"Oh gosh..what do we do now?" Luigi questioned, looking around frantically.

"Well.." Marth took a step forward. "I reallly was hoping on getting a new coat today and I doubt they'll recognize me" Marth sighed. "We are not going to be trapped here on this bus..that's just sad.." He looked around. "So I supposed an idea! Link, you go first" Marth quickly pushed him out the bus.

"WHAT?" Link screamed before falling on the concrete outside of the bus.

"LIIIIIINK!" Toon Link screamed, falling drastically to his knees. "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU! I WILL AVENGE YOUUU!"

Link looked up at Toon Link in disbelief. "I'm not dead.."

"Oh." Toon Link stepped out the bus. "Nevermind then"

"Wait..is that Link?" One fangirl asked from behind where everyone was smothering Mario.

"No!" Toon Link and Link said in unison.

"And..is that Toon Link?" Another fangirl shrieked. "AWW! He's so cute!"

The mob of fangirls quickly moved away from Mario and over to the Links, who had tried to get away from the mob of people. Ness, Lucas, Marth and Ike watched in horror as their friends were smothered until not even able to be seen by the fighters on the bus. Marth backed up slightly, watching with wide eyes.

"(This is all your fault once again!)" Bowser grumbled. "(Now all of our popular people are taken up and there's no way to get around them! They're practically on the bus!)"

"H-hey..I know your angry and all b-but let's not be too hasty here" Marth shakily said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I mean, w-we are all on the same team here"

"THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!" Every villain fighter except for Wolf yelled, before doing the exact action the previously mentioned sentence that was stated.

Marth, now outside, stood up holding his head in pain. "Huh?" Seeing that none of them were trampling him with questions and comments he smiled in triumph. "HAH! TOLD YOU THEY WOULDN'T RECOGNIZE ME!"

The fangirls (plus boy) that were inside the mall waiting quickly turned around and looked at Marth, who sighed.

"Is that Marth?" The one fanboy questioned.

"Yeah, and i'm Ike" Ike announced, walking out the bus and over to Marth.

"Ike!? What are you doing?" Marth hissed.

"I figured that if I casually mention the fact that i'm me, that we could have a civilized kind and touch free conversatio-"

"OH MY GOD IT'S MY SHIP COME TRUE! IKE X MARTH FOR LIFFEEE!" The fangirl behind the fanboy screamed, running up to Marth and Ike along with another crowd of people.

Ness, who was still on the bus frowned before slamming the bus doors open. Lucas hesitantly followed, Ness's hand pulling Lucas along. Ness, who now had his baseball bat with him was now standing infront of the three crowds.

"Will everyone calm down!" Ness shouted, slamming his baseball bat on the concrete.

To his surprise, everyone stopped talking immediately.

"WILL YOU STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS? THAT REALLY HURTS!" Toon Link yelled with his eyes closed, before opening them and noticing the quietness. "O-oh..sorry."

"Look, I understand that you're super excited and all that but you're really scaring us!" Ness admitted, gesturing to the bus. "I mean half of us are afraid to even step off the bus!'' A few murmurs were heard from the crowd of fangirls. "So could we all just take a deep breath, calm down and i'm sure that everyone would be happy to answer your questions."

"Not everyone.." Ike muttered, quickly moving his foot so that Marth couldn't stomp on it. "Ha! Too slow this time"

"Wait a sec.." A fangirl said, interrupting the silence. "Are Ness and Linus holding hands?"

"Actually, his name is Lucas and I was just pulling him over here so that-" Ness started to say.

"But his hands in yours, right?"

"Uh..Yes" Ness muttered.

"So that means that you're holding hands"

"I guess.." Ness gulped, awkwardly letting go of Lucas's hand.

"So that means that you two are dating, right?"

"Uh yeah..?" Ness muttered, still caught up on the fact on how embarrassing this was before realizing what he was saying. "W-wait! NO WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

The fangirls ignored him. "YESSSSS! NESSCAS IS CONFIRMED!"

"Nesscas what?" Toon Link questioned.

"Did you not just hear the long lecture I just gave?" Ness questioned as the fangirls tackled him and Lucas.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Once again, everyone turned around and looked up, only to see Master Hand in a..human form.

"I apologize for this inconvenience but this meeting is now confirmed as done" Master Hand announced before transporting everyone back to the mansion, leaving the fangirls confused.

"Are..we back?" Peach questioned, looking around.

"Thank the heavens.." Zelda sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry for that, Smashers" Master Hand muttered. "I didn't expect the punishment to go that far"

"Guess we deserved that, huh?" Toon Link questioned aloud.

"NO!"

"So is everyone that got tackled alright?" Master Hand asked, once again in his hand form.

"I think so" Link said, looking around.

"Wait.." Falco questioned. "Where are Snake and Sonic?"

If Master Hand had eyes, they would have widened.

"Oh gosh.."

(*Number one: Heh, yeah Snake. Foreshadowing here as we reach our subspace chapters quickly)


End file.
